


Thunder and Steel: Crisis on Earth-X

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: The Adventures of Thor and Supergirl [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Past, Epic Battles, Episode: s03e08 Crisis on Earth-X Part 1, Episode: s03e08 Crisis on Earth-X Part 4, Episode: s04e08 Crisis on Earth-X Part 3, Episode: s06e08 Crisis on Earth-X Part 2, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Past tragedy, Rewrite, Villains, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: The heroes are gathered together for the wedding of Barry Allen and Patty Spivot. But they are attacked by residents of Earth-X, and now they must fight back to protect their friends and family. Final part of the 'Thunder and Steel' series.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Earth-X Kara Danvers/Earth-X Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Thor (Marvel), Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: The Adventures of Thor and Supergirl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429990
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. A darkened world

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So like I had said at the end of 'Rise of the Great Demon', I am going to write a story for some other series now and decided to do 'Thunder and Steel', since it has only one story left to go.
> 
> So this is my version of Crisis on Earth-X in this series, and is different from the actual crossover as well as the fanfiction stories written about it, and everyone will know in time why.
> 
> So hope all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-X is a dark world ruled by evil people with little to no hope.

Earth-X

Lightning cracked in the reddened sky. The buildings had on them symbols of some kind of a powerful being.

In a warehouse, some guards were standing with a man in a lab coat.

"Hey, doc", one of them said, attracting his attention. "You really think you can make that thing work?"

"We need to make it work if we're gonna bring hope back to this darkened world", the doctor said as he started moving his cup of coffee towards his mouth.

That moment, a black arrow hit him, shattering his cup in the process. He fell down, his glassy eyes staring without seeing.

Before the guard could react, a black arrow hit him and he was dead too. The other three guards aimed their weapons but they were hit by black arrows too and died on the spot.

A man stood there, wearing a black hooded suit with red piping. He wore a black mask with red lenses. On his upper arm was the symbol of the powerful being.

He saw some more guards rushing him. That moment, another fast arrow hit one of the guards and embedded into him. Another man jumped down next to the archer. He too wore a black hooded suit with red piping all over it. He didn't have the black mask with red lenses over his face though, just a plain but scary looking mask there. Like the archer before him, he too wore the symbol of the powerful being on his arm.

As the guards rushed him, he flipped, kicking one of their guns away before sweeping his feet from under him. He then flipped down on his neck so hard that it broke.

The previous archer did a spin motion and smacked one guard, knocking him down. Before he could get up, the archer shot him down.

The other archer took out his arrow from the dead guard and drew it on his bow along with another arrow. He fired both of the arrows simultaneously, shooting two men dead before swiftly turning around and shooting another in no time.

The first archer grabbed a guard and smacked him in the stomach with his bow before flipping him down and shooting him dead.

The other archer grabbed a guard by his neck using his bow and snapped his neck. The first archer shot down another guard rushing him and also shot down the one stationed on the watchtower.

Before the other two stationed on the watchtower could react, the second archer swiftly fired arrows, killing them both. As another man started raising a gun, the second archer threw a shuriken and it hit his throat, killing him.

The two neared the compound when they heard someone dropping down behind them. For the two of them though, with their honed senses, the sound of the man discreetly dropping down was as loud as the man jumping hard on purpose.

"You're the best they could send?" the first archer asked the man in a distorted voice.

"Funny", the man said as the two archers turned around. "I was gonna say the same thing."

The first archer fired an arrow but the man conjured a shield with his technology and blocked. He then cracked his neck and charged. He tried to flip kick the archer but he ducked to avoid.

The archer then tried to punch but he blocked. The archer tried to knee him and smack him with his bow but he blocked both times. Then the man tried to counter-attack but the archer jumped back to avoid.

Before he could strike again, a twang of a bow was heard. The man fell down, an arrow stuck on his side, and the second archer lowering his bow with a smirk.

He walked towards the fallen man, a cruel smirk on his face. The man tried to get up but the first archer kicked him on the face, stunning him and putting him back down as his helmet flew off.

"Olsen", the second archer said as he stood over him. "Time to give the Devil his due. Except wait. Not Devil, he is your Lord."

"There are more like me", James Olsen said as he coughed up blood. "And one day, they will free this world."

"That day may come but you won't be here to see it", the first archer said mockingly.

"You will be stopped", Olsen said, not fearing for his life.

"Probably", the second archer said. "But you're delusional if you think you're doing any stopping."

"Your cause was gone a long time ago", the first archer said mockingly. "It is pointless to continue to fight for it."

"Well, it still means something", Olsen whispered hoarsely. "It means something. We mean something."

"Yeah", the second archer said as he notched an arrow.

"Bullseye", the first archer told him with a smirk.

The second archer then fired. The arrow went into Olsen's chest, killing him.

The two then walked into the compound. Inside was a machine, glowing with red energy.

"Such energy", the second archer said. "I have never seen or felt anything like this before."

"With this", the first archer said. "The rule will last forever. And our Lord will have even more to rule."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope this opener was a good one and got your interest in the thing.
> 
> This story will take inspiration from some other well done Crisis on Earth-X fics, and some other stuff here and there (yes, DBZ too, but only one time), so hope all look forward to it.
> 
> And I guess you can tell who the two characters already here are.
> 
> So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	2. Wedding Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests arrive to Barry's and Patty's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone who for the kudos and hits.

Central City, Earth-1

Patty, Caitlin, Lois, Chloe, Laurel, Thea, Felicity and Kara were getting pedicures while Nyssa was standing and watching from a corner.

"Patty", Laurel said as she handed her a glass. "You're glowing."

"But isn't it pregnant women who glow?" Caitlin asked.

"That's right", Thea said. "Brides blush."

"Right", Felicity said.

"I can do blushing brides for now", Patty said. "The other one, not right now. But one day for sure."

"All in your own time, girl", Chloe told her.

"Well, this is a lot of fun", Felicity said with a smile.

"Sure is", Laurel said. "I feel good."

They looked at Nyssa as Kara asked. "You sure you do not want one?"

"I never get the appeal of things like this", Nyssa said.

"Well, never hurt to be different", Lois quipped as all chuckled.

Kara then said to everyone. "Thank you so much for letting me bring my sister on here as well."

"Yeah", Caitlin said, "Absolutely. I'm actually really excited to meet her."

"Me too", Felicity said.

Suddenly, electricity crackled and the woman giving Kara a manicure gasped.

"Uh oh", Kara gasped, wondering how to explain. "I'm sorry. I should've warned you. I take a lot of keratin."

"Super strong nails", Felicity piped up from behind.

"Stronger than you can imagine", Thea added.

"Well", Caitlin said as she raised her glass. "Cheers to Patty's big day."

All the girls raised their glasses in unison.

* * *

"You know, I have been in love with Patty for a long, long time, and I realized it in a very dramatic moment", Barry admitted to Oliver, Donald, Clark and Ollie as the tailor helped him with his suit. "How the hell am I supposed to fill that in one vow?"

"You could always speed-read it", Oliver suggested as he came out of the changing area.

"No, no one would understand me", Barry protested.

"Oh I totally would, don't worry", Clark said.

"Yes, not much of a problem for me either", Donald shrugged. "But it is not us you need to read those vows too."

"I know right? You're not the ones I'm marrying", Barry said and all of them chuckled lightly. "I don't know what to do guys, I need help."

"Well, unless you can hire someone else to read 'em for you, I have no idea how to help you", Ollie quipped.

The only thing Barry was happy about right now, aside from the fact that he was about to be married to Patty, was that Iris was not around. She had moved to Keystone City sometime after Barry had broken up with her, and she still didn't know about Savitar being future hers bitch, fortunately.

But the vows were definitely a disaster in his book.

"Barry, when you're up there", Oliver said as he walked up to Barry who turned around, "And you look into her eyes-"

"Damn."

"The words will come", Oliver continued, "The words will come. And if they don't, the look on your face will tell her everything she needs to know."

"Yes, the words will come and the look will be there", Clark agreed. "That's what happened when I married Lois."

"It was a pretty romantic and sweet wedding from what I was told", Barry said.

"It was", Clark agreed.

"Until an indestructible Destroyer from Krypton arrived and destroyed it", Donald finished as he, Clark and Ollie shared regretful sighs while Oliver and Barry exchanged a weird look.

Barry then nodded as Oliver complimented him. "You clean up nice, my friend."

With a chuckle, Barry said. "Thanks. Yeah, you too."

"I can't believe you're really doing this", Oliver said as they all stood next to Barry.

"What can I say", Barry said. "I got her. I wanted her. And I got her. I guess you have too."

"Yeah", Oliver said. "I guess I have."

"Good luck on your big day", Clark said genuinely. "We all are happy for you two."

"As long as there's good food too", Ollie added as there were chuckles again.

"I am sure the food will be good", Donald said. "And there won't be any card games, right?"

"Nope, nope, no", Barry shook his head in a panic. "Unless we go to Vegas for the bachelor party, which has already happened, and I hated that party. I would have preferred going to Vegas actually."

"Looks like there are card games", Ollie sighed at Barry's tone, making everyone groan.

"Bill is going to make everyone's life a hell", Clark said.

* * *

Earth-X

The two archers stood in front of many soldiers in front of a platform as one figure sped up on it. He had a blue suit with a mask that was modified to look demonic. Then another figure stepped up on it, and he wore what looked like a green and black suit, with a black mask over his face, and he carried a bow too, with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

Both of them had the symbol of the being on the sleeves of their arms, just like the two archers.

The first archer bowed down and said. "Hail our Lord!"

The second archer repeated the same gesture, followed by the third archer, and then the speedster, and then all the soldiers. The former three did it only once, but the other soldiers kept chanting it in their own tongue, but the message was clear.

"Hail our Lord! Hail our Lord! Hail our Lord!"

The three archers and the speedster then approached a scientist.

"The rebels' technology is impressive", he said before saying to the first and the second archers. "It's a good thing you stopped them when you did."

"More impressive than mine?" the speedster asked.

"No! No!" the scientist said in fear. "Of course not! I meant impressive for their standards."

"Good", the speedster said. "I have the fastest mind, none can beat me."

He then gestured to his head with a smirk.

Turning to the other two archers, he said pleasantly. "Well, guys, yay! Nice work. Our Lord will soon have more places to rule thanks to your efforts."

"Our Lord will rule the Multiverse soon", the first archer said. "No one can stop that."

"And once this is over", the second archer said. "No one will even think about threatening us again. Of course many people think it right now, they just don't have the means to do it."

Turning to the scientist, the third archer then asked. "Can you make that technology work?"

"Yes, but-", the scientist said as they all whirled on him. "I need time to test it. To make sure they haven't set a trap."

"Well", the speedster said. "Better be quick. I don't like when people waste my time."

There was a whooshing sound and next moment, a tall man with black hair and blonde woman floated in the air, both wearing red capes that were flowing in the air as well as masks similar to Dark Arrow's.

"You have one day", the flying man ordered.

"That's the most generous we can be", the flying woman added.

Turning to the scientist, the second archer said sarcastically. "Well, you heard the commanding fella and the pretty blonde lady. Get to work!"

"And do not fail", the first archer said in a threatening tone.

"If you do fail", the third archer said as he gave the scientist a bone-chilling gaze, making a shiver run down his spine. "Our Lord doesn't like losing assets."

The scientist paled as the three archers, the speedster, the floating man and the floating woman went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 2 done. The good guys are all preparing for the wedding, while the bad guys are preparing to crash it.
> 
> You saw a few more doppelgangers here, and hope you can guess who they are. If not, you will know in time.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	3. A very rude interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Patty are about to be married until...................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

Everyone was having fun at the rehearsal dinner in CC Jitters. All of them were talking and drinking.

Mick was eating on the buffet, content.

"I never pegged you as a wedding guy", Cisco said to him as he held a bottle.

"I never pass up on a free buffet", Mick shrugged before taking the bottle from Cisco's hand. "Or an open bar."

Cisco looked at him, dismayed. Mick got up and walked past Caitlin.

"Sorry, didn't I try and kidnap you once?" Mick asked as he recognized her.

"Yes. And I wouldn't try that again", Caitlin sneered as she walked past him.

Mick then noticed Donald drinking some Asgardian ale and walked to him. "Can you make fire?"

Donald shrugged as he took a sip. "I can make it rain fire. I also have the ability to generate enough heat and power to shake a Universe."

Cisco looked like he was really pleased on hearing the entire exchange, as if he was reading a comic book, and that was when Lisa Snart walked to him.

"What's the matter, honey?" She asked as she ran a hand over his face.

"Lucy?" Donald asked in confusion.

"My name is Lisa, hunky", Lisa told him with a smirk.

"Doppelgangers, you know", Cisco said, pointing between her and Donald nervously as Mick gave him a look.

"I get one peep you're not giving her what she wants", Mick said to Cisco. "And I will roast you."

Cisco gulped. "Uh, okay."

"Oh come on Micky, let's play nice", she said, stroking his face before walking away arm in arm with Cisco as he glared after them.

"If you can make it rain fire on him", Mick said as he put an arm around Donald while pointing at Cisco. "You and me are going to become best friends, Hammer Man."

"Sure", Donald said, feeling mirthful all of a sudden as he poured his drink into another glass and held it out to Mick. "Just drink all this and I will be your friend."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mick said as he took the ale from Donald and took a sip, only to fall to the ground, knocked out as Donald took the glass out of his hands before it could fall with him.

Everyone looked at the scene and laughed while Cisco and Lisa gave Donald a grateful thumbs up.

* * *

Barry walked up the stairs to where Kara was standing.

"Hey", he called out.

"Hey", she greeted back.

"This is really nice", Kara said. "Thanks for having us all."

"Of course", Barry said. "Though I heard about another cool superpower of yours from Clark. So I want to ask you a favor."

He then looked down to see Alex, Sara, Stein, Jax and Simon Walters (Beta Ray Bill in his human form) playing poker, with everyone but Simon groaning.

"Aw come on!" Alex said.

"How do you do that?" Sara asked.

"I applied every mathematical probability and logic!" Stein gasped.

"So why did we still lose?" Jax asked.

"Because I have the highest ranked cards", Simon shrugged, making them all groan and glare at him as he actually snickered evilly.

"Your sister seems to be getting along with everyone really well", Barry commented.

"Not as well as Bill though", Kara said, making Barry chuckle.

* * *

Later, Joe clinked his glass and asked. "Can I have everybody's attention for a second? Grab a drink."

Everybody grabbed a drink and stood around Joe as he decided to speak.

"All right", he said. "So, the old man has a few words to say."

As everyone listened, he said, "What can I possibly say about Barry and Patty that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be Dad to Barry and get to know Patty. And-and then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace, and trust, and love, so much love. You see two people who love like that and you want it, too."

He then gestured at Cecile and she got the hint.

"- Oh, I'm in this speech", she said in a surprised tone as everyone gave good-humored chuckles.

"- Yes, you are", Joe said as she stood next to him

Looking at Barry and Patty, he said, "So, Barry, Patty, thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have."

He then sniffled and said, "I love you guys."

Raising his glass with Cecile, he said, "To Barry and Patty."

"To Barry and Patty", everyone said with raised glasses.

* * *

Later, as everyone was minding their business, Nyssa asked Oliver. "So does everyone here give good speeches or something?"

"Kind of", Oliver shrugged.

"So I have to learn it too?" Nyssa asked seriously, making Oliver chuckle a little as she still hadn't grasped her new environment fully, but she would soon enough.

* * *

Next morning

Barry got up and looked at Patty's sleeping form with a smile. He then sped off.

* * *

Oliver, Nyssa, Laurel, Thea, Roy and Felicity were at Joe's place with Kara. They stared at Kara's sleeping form. She was floating in the air.

"Man, I wish I could sleep like that", Laurel said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, you don't have to worry about how to make your comfortable that way", Donald said as he, Clark, Lois, Ollie and Chloe arrived.

"For some reason, that doesn't really give me any sort of confidence", Ollie said, making all chuckle.

* * *

Patty woke up to see a note on the bedside table.

She picked it up and read it. It said- _"Bad luck for groom to see bride on wedding day."_

A smiling face was drawn underneath it. Patty smiled on seeing that and put it away before getting up to get ready.

* * *

Later

"Welcome to the wedding", the woman said to Mick as he walked in, still dazed. "Can I show you your seat? Are you here for the bride or the groom?"

"Well", Mick muttered. "I tried to kill the groom a couple of times, but I don't even know the bride. So I guess I'll sit on the bride's side."

The woman laughed awkwardly and said. "Uh, well, that would be the right side."

"Great", Mick said as he walked towards there and sat down- next to David and his husband.

"Do I know you?" Singh asked him as he seemed familiar.

Mick raised his hand and Singh shook it.

"I hate cops", Mick said.

"- Hi, David", Cecile said as she walked up to them.

"- Hi, Cecile", Singh replied.

She sat in front of them as Mick grumbled. "And lawyers."

"Friend from work?" Singh's husband asked.

"Not quite", Singh said.

Everyone else took their seats- Donald, Clark, Lois, Ollie, Chloe, Simon, Nyssa, Laurel, Roy, Harry, Wally, Sara, Lisa, Jax and Stein.

Oliver and Cisco were serving as Barry's groomsmen while Caitlin and Felicity (whom Patty had gotten to know sometime after the Lian Yu incident) were serving as Patty's bridesmaids.

Kara and Alex arrived there too.

Kara then heard a certain tune playing and said to Alex. "That's my cue. Sit. Take that."

Alex sat down as Kara ran up to the stage with the band. She looked at Barry who nodded with a smile. She looked at Donald, Clark, Lois, Ollie and Chloe and they all gave her their thumbs-ups.

She then adjusted her glasses and started singing a very nice song by Ella Henderson-

_I wear your winter coat_

_The one you love to wear_

_So I keep feeling close_

_To what's beyond compare_

_The moments waking up_

_You catch me in your eyes_

_That beauty on my pillow_

_That holds me in the night_

_And I will find my strength to untape my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I've learned just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

"She's amazing", Roy whispered.

"Amazing? She's wonderful!" Donald popped up, making Roy gulp and shut up.

Patty arrived there in her wedding dress. She was definitely the most beautiful woman in the room. Joe accompanied her down the aisle, as he was a father figure to her too.

Patty handed Caitlin the bouquet as she stepped up next to Barry.

"I wish your parents were here to see this", Joe whispered to Barry.

"They are", Barry assured Joe with a smile.

Joe and Kara walked back to their seats. The former sat next to Cecile while the latter sat between Donald and Clark.

"Everyone, please be seated", the priest said as he stood on the stage. "Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Patty Spivot. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well…." He cleared his throat, "Because of you, because of all of you", he waved his hands at everyone on their seats, "Looking out at their friends - and their family –", He ignored Mick who was sleeping while snoring, still going in and out due to the Asgardian ale. "And seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

At that moment, a small blue beam rushed at him, about to hit and disintegrate him when Clark got off his seat and sped towards him, getting in the way and taking the force of the beam.

All the guests gasped and screamed in terror as they got off their seats and turned the other way.

There were what looked like some robotic beings, which clearly didn't look human. They were holding up some high-tech guns.

The three archers stood in the front along with a man in an armor with an orange and blue mask and a sword strapped to his back and also a woman with long blonde hair, a black suit and a mask with red piping covering her face, clearly their leaders. The floating man and woman were in the air. One of the three archers was suited exactly like Prometheus. And the man with the sword was suited exactly like Deathstroke.

"Peace is overrated", the floating woman announced.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me", Patty groaned.

"Slade?" Oliver said in shock as he looked at the one in the Deathstroke suit before turning to Prometheus. "Adrian?"

"Adrian? Heard of that fella. Very hilarious. If he got off on seeing blood, I'd make him my buddy", Prometheus said in a tone that clearly didn't belong to Adrian.

"Oh boy", Roy groaned in frustration.

"Just when I thought we were going to get a peaceful wedding at last", Donald groaned.

"Tell me about it", Kara snarled.

This was going to be one hell of a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my very good friend Flashraven aka Max for suggesting Ella Henderson's 'Yours' as an alternative song when Patty walks down the aisle. Thanks a lot buddy.
> 
> Anyway, wedding's crashed, and things are about to get interesting.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	4. Wedding crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes battle the wedding crashers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

The robot like creatures, which clearly weren't robots, just looked like them, fired beams from their guns again. Clark, Barry and Wally ran around, speeding people away.

Jax and Stein joined hands and turned into Firestorm. Firestorm flew up into the air and shot out a fireball which destroyed a part of a pew and threw back some of the soldiers.

"Get everybody out of here!" Kara ordered as she took off her glasses.

"Go! Get 'em out! Okay", Clark ordered Barry and Wally who complied.

"Hey", Barry said to Patty. "You'll be fine?"

"Yeah", Patty nodded as Barry nodded back and sped off while she started evacuating others out.

"Out! Everybody out!" Harry said as he evacuated everyone out to help Patty. Barry and Wally too sped some guests out.

Nyssa, Sara, Lois, Chloe, Laurel, Lisa, Alex and Thea torn off their dresses so their movement won't be restricted.

Donald and Simon walked down the aisle, holding their canes.

"Ready, brother Bill?" Donald asked.

"Always, brother Thor", Simon replied as both slammed their canes on the ground.

A flash of lightning engulfed them, dropping their disguises to reveal the God of Thunder and Champion of Korbin.

"For Odin! For Asgard!" Thor yelled as he lifted up Mjolnir and flew into some of the soldiers, knocking them away into bits with a strike from Mjolnir.

"For Korbin!" Bill yelled as he lifted up Stormbreaker and flew into some others, knocking them away into bits with another strike from his hammer.

"Now that's more like it", Lisa said as she looked at Thor's muscles with a smirk before snatching a soldier's gun and knocking him out in a spin motion.

Cisco crouched near Caitlin and taking off his coat said, "I think it's time you introduce these guys to your mean roommate."

Caitlin blinked and soon, her hair turned white, her lips blue, and her skin pale.

"Where does she get these outfits?" Killer Frost complained about Caitlin as she looked at the bridesmaid dress.

She rose and fired ice blasts at some of the robot-like soldiers.

Mick looked up to see her and also saw Thor and Bill throwing out soldiers and proclaimed happily. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

He then took out his Heat Gun and fired around, hitting some of the robot-like soldiers.

Sara smashed a robot-like soldier's head against the wall, knocking him out. She then elbowed another robot-like soldier out while Alex snatched one's gun and kicked him down and then punched him out before smacking another's face with the gun, putting him down too.

Nyssa ducked to avoid a soldier's hit and gave a roundhouse kick to another soldier, knocking him down. Lois snatched a soldier's gun and hit him with it, knocking him out while Chloe kicked another away.

Roy flip kicked a soldier's gun away and with another flip kick, knocked him out. Thea snatched a soldier's gun and hit him with it, knocking him out.

Laurel avoided being smacked by a soldier and knocked him out with a punch. She ducked to avoid another blue beam and then slid on the floor, hitting him on the feet, making him fall down. She got up before him and punched him out.

Two of the robot like soldiers tried to fire at a cornered woman but Clark sped her out of the way and knocked them both down.

He then heard something and turned to see the floating man land on the ground.

"Such a waste", the man commented as he looked Clark up and down and both ran into each other, the clash producing a powerful shockwave that shattered many of the windows and sent all but Thor, Bill and Kara to the ground as the two sped out of the church.

"Who are you?" Kara asked the floating woman.

"Come find out", she said.

The two flew at each other and the other woman smashed Kara out of the building through the ceiling, shattering it.

Kara fell down and rolled away. As she got up, she saw the woman looking down on her. Their fight started.

* * *

Inside, Oliver and Ollie saw the archers, one of whom was suited like Prometheus and the other like Dark Archer shooting their arrows around. Deathstroke and the blonde woman stood close to them. Oliver and Ollie crouched behind a pillar and pulled out their own bows.

* * *

The floating woman smashed Kara against a wall. As they struggled, she smashed Kara against another one. She tried to punch Kara but she ducked to avoid and the punch shattered a small part of the wall behind her. Kara then punched her opponent so hard she was sent flying into the air. Kara flew after her.

* * *

Clark was sent flying into the air by a punch from the man before he steadied himself and flew back into the man, knocking him to the ground as a shockwave was produced and a large crater was formed in the ground. He flew back at the man but he slid out of the way to avoid and rammed back into Clark, producing another shockwave as both were sent flying off.

* * *

Sara wrapped a soldier's neck in her legs and threw him down while Alex smashed another against another against a pillar, knocking him out. Nyssa swept another's feet from under him and punched him out while Chloe elbowed another out while Lois spin kicked one away.

Roy gave a roundhouse kick to another soldier, knocking him down. Thea swept a soldier's feet from underneath him before punching him out.

Lois and Chloe's way was blocked by Prometheus.

Brandishing his sword, he said. "One wedding. Two funerals."

Roy picked up one of the enemies' guns and was about to fire with it when a gunshot disarmed him and he and Thea turned to see Deathstroke lowering his gun.

"Hello", he said to them both. "Nice to meet you again."

"So all of the help you gave us on the island was just a ploy to attack us again?" Thea asked in disgust.

Oliver aimed an arrow at the archer and his companion who was dressed like Dark Archer but both fired first. The arrows were making their way towards Harry who was evacuating people out, having already sent Patty away. Ollie fired one arrow.

Just before the arrows of the first archer and Dark Archer could hit Harry, Ollie's arrow deflected them both. Ollie and Harry exchanged nods before the former went off to fight.

"Still a show off", Oliver grumbled as Ollie chuckled.

"You're just jealous", Ollie said.

"How about just one funeral?" Lois asked Prometheus as she held a golden chandelier with an attached chain as an improvised weapon.

Prometheus attacked but Lois did a flip and blocked with her chandelier while Chloe ducked to avoid another strike. Lois blocked another strike and backed away to avoid another while Chloe kicked him on the back.

Prometheus held up his sword to attack and Lois put the chain in the way to block. But it was just a feint as Prometheus kicked her away instead. He then tried to strike Chloe again but she ducked to avoid.

The robot-like soldiers brought in some giant versions of themselves that were held on chains, and they looked and sounded like gorillas.

Thor and Bill twirled their weapons simultaneously and fired lightning, knocking some of those gorilla creatures away as they flew at them.

Roy rushed Deathstroke but he kicked him on the knee and threw him to the other side before ducking to avoid a flip kick from Thea whose feet he swept from under her.

Roy tried to flip on him by getting up but Deathstroke backed to avoid and kicked him, making him fall down. He then sensed Thea rushing him from behind so he elbowed her down.

Firestorm, Mick and Killer Frost continued firing around. Cisco saw a soldier near the wedding decoration and fired his vibe blast, knocking him down and destroying the decoration.

Killer Frost fired her ice beam at some soldiers while Mick aided her with his Heat Gun. Killer Frost then conjured an ice sword on her right hand and rushed the soldiers.

Laurel knocked a soldier away with her scream only for the blonde masked woman to come up in front of her.

"Laurel Lance", the woman taunted. "Thinking she can leave her darkness behind."

"SHUT UP!" Laurel yelled as she unleashed a sonic scream on the woman who unleashed one back and both the screams clashed, trying to overpower the other.

* * *

Kara and the other woman continued flying around and then fired their heat visions at each other. The blue beams collided and they were in a deadlock. Joe looked up and was terrified by what he was seeing.

* * *

Clark sent the other man down with a hit and the man got up with a grunt as both fired Heat Visions at each other, trying overpower the other one.

* * *

Inside, Cisco fired a vibe blast, knocking down a few more soldiers. Wally sped in and knocked out some more soldiers before catching an arrow fired by Dark Archer. Looking at Dark Archer, he gave him a smirk and prepared to rush him but the arrow he was holding electrocuted him and he was out.

As Dark Archer and the other one with him notched more arrows, Oliver commanded. "Cisco! Up top! We need a breach!"

Cisco complied and Oliver and Ollie jumped into the breach and jumped out behind the two archers and fired. The first archer had put his arrow back inside and used his bow to swat away Oliver's arrow while Dark Archer's quiver was shattered by Ollie's arrow as he growled angrily while Ollie smirked.

Oliver and the first archer then faced each other. With a roar, the archer rushed Oliver. Oliver tried to smack him with his bow but he ducked to avoid and both of them clashed their bows.

Ollie was kicked away by Dark Archer, his bow knocked out of his hands but he then threw a fletchette and it hit Dark Archer's toenail, breaking it as he grunted in pain while Ollie rammed into him and sent them both falling off the balcony into a pew, shattering it.

Thor smacked a gorilla away into several of the soldiers while Bill smacked another before both threw their hammers, killing most of them.

Chloe avoided another strike from Prometheus and he threw a shuriken at Lois who barely blocked with her chain, which was cut into two but it slowed the shuriken down enough to allow her to avoid it. Had she not, it would have damaged some vital organs. This man was a really good thrower, as well as archer, right on Ollie's level.

As he tried to punch, Chloe grabbed his hand and Lois followed by punching him on the face and then giving him an uppercut, stunning him. Chloe then gave him a hard punch, knocking him out.

"Nice", Lois said.

"Yeah, cuz", Chloe cheered as they both gave each other a high five.

Oliver and the archer continued clashing their bows but the latter ended up hitting the former on the knee. The archer then pinned Oliver against the edge of the balcony with his bow.

* * *

The floating woman grabbed Kara by the throat and threw her back into the church. Kara crashed through a window. The impact broke some pews and a plank hit Cisco on the head from behind, knocking him out.

Two soldiers arrived to fire at him. That moment, Barry sped back in and snatched their guns before punching them both out.

"Stay down", the other woman commanded Kara.

That was when the other flying man was tossed in through a window, shattering it and crashing into her as both were sent flying off.

Thor then did a thunderclap via Mjolnir. It shattered most of the windows and sent the other man and woman flying off. Everyone in the room staggered back due it.

Kara picked up the other woman by the back of the head and gave her a strong punch, making her fly back by a few feet. She fell down, knocked out while the other man staggered up.

"NO!" The archer yelled angrily as he looked down.

He jumped down and picked her up before putting her on his shoulder.

"Fall back!" he said as Deathstroke, Dark Archer, the woman and some other soldiers started backing off.

"Everybody fall back!" Deathstroke commanded too.

Dark Archer then threw a very advanced flashbang grenade which blinded everyone temporarily even the Asgardian and Kryptonians along with Bill. When they recovered, the enemies were gone.

"Best wedding ever!" Mick declared.

Oliver jumped down and looked in the direction in which they had disappeared, a horrified expression on his face as Ollie got up, his and everyone else's expressions the same.

* * *

Later- Chloe, Roy and Jax escorted a cuffed Prometheus to a cell in the pipeline. Jax had Prometheus at gun point. The cell opened and the cuffed Prometheus walked inside. As the door closed, Jax finally lowered the gun.

* * *

"How is he?" Barry asked Caitlin as he entered the med bay and looked down on Cisco along with Patty and Lisa.

"He's definitely got a concussion but I think he'll be all right", Caitlin assured them and they sighed in relief.

"Thank God", Patty said. She had wrapped a black coat around her for now.

"I know you'll pull through it", Lisa said as she stroked Cisco's head lovingly.

* * *

Later, Wally walked into the lab and asked. "So what's the game plan?"

"There is none yet", Barry said, "Whoever attacked us knows who we are, so I think just get Patty, Joe and Cecile as far away as possible."

"Oh, no way, man", Wally protested. "I have to help out. Come on."

"You're helping by keeping our family safe", Barry said.

"He's right", Joe told Wally. "Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe."

"Stay safe", Patty said to Barry.

"I will", he said as the two kissed and then parted.

Mick walked in and Oliver asked. "You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?"

"Yep", Mick said as he held up the device. "Everyone's secret identity remains secret."

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry asked Donald, Simon, Clark and Kara.

"No", she said. "We flew over the entire city, there's no trace of them."

"They escaped somewhere", Donald grumbled.

"Well, clearly they attacked because we all were there", Thea said.

"What would they want from us?" Laurel asked no one in particular.

"No idea", Roy said. "But why was Slade with them?"

"He wasn't", Oliver revealed as they looked at him. "I called him. He isn't even in the US right now. And Lyla confirmed it."

"Then who was that guy dressed like him?" Thea wondered. "They sounded the same."

"These things weren't humans", Donald said. "They were clearly aliens."

"I've never met this species before though", Clark said.

"Neither have I", Simon said.

"Perhaps they do not exist on our Earth", Donald said.

"It is possible", Kara agreed. "And that woman didn't even seem surprised to see me."

"The man also acted like he knew me", Clark said.

"The blonde woman had a sonic scream like mine", Laurel said.

"How did they even know we're on this Earth?" Alex asked.

"And how were they as strong as you guys?" Lois asked Kara and Clark.

"The archer I fought and Dark Archer matched me, shot for shot", Oliver said.

"And Prometheus matched your prowess in archery and throwing things", Chloe told Ollie, who then looked at the cuffed and caged Prometheus on the monitor with Oliver.

"I guess the great thrower has some answers", Ollie said as he looked at Prometheus.

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking", Jax pointed out.

"So let's make him talk", Oliver said.

* * *

Dark Archer, Deathstroke and the floating man and woman along with the first archer and the blonde woman were on a rooftop. Though this Deathstroke called himself the Terminator instead.

The first archer was called Dark Arrow.

"The Kryptonians were stronger than we anticipated", Dark Arrow said. "And they also had a powerful Asgardian at his prime. And that other alien who also had similar powers."

"Next time they won't be so lucky", the floating woman called Overgirl promised.

"We will make sure of it", the floating man who called himself Brightburn agreed.

"They will beg us to end it", Terminator said in a chilling tone.

"But we won't until we have broken them", Dark Archer smirked.

"And all it takes to break them is a scream", the blonde woman said.

There was a gust of wind and the speedster, who was clearly dressed like Zoom now stood next to them.

"What did you do?" Zoom asked angrily as he took off his mask, revealing the face of Barry Allen underneath. "What did you do? You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!"

Dark Arrow pressed a button on his mask and it faded away, revealing the face of Oliver Queen.

"Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding", he said.

Terminator took off his mask to reveal the face of Slade Wilson, only he was much more aged with white hair and beard. "And weddings are the best when you want to carry out a massacre."

"Opportunity knocked and you answered", Zoom said sarcastically. "Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus."

"Yeah, that part sucked", the blonde woman agreed as she took off her mask to reveal the face of Laurel Lance, also called Dark Siren.

"Guys, let's not fight", Overgirl said as she stepped between them.

"Yup, won't accomplish a thing", Brightburn said as he took off his mask to reveal the face of Clark Kent.

"All I can say is we will not fail next time", Dark Archer said, pulling off his mask to reveal the face of Tommy Merlyn.

"You need to save your power, your anger, for those heroes", Overgirl said and pressed a button on her mask, making it fade away, revealing the face of Kara Danvers.

"We will have another chance to achieve victory", Dark Arrow said. "And we will rescue Prometheus too."

"And then our Lord will rise", Brightburn said as they all smirked evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now all the faces behind the masks have been revealed. I think now that kind of leaves it obvious who Prometheus is going to be.
> 
> And yes, I named Earth-X Clark as Brightburn after the character from the 2019 film which showed a dark version of the Superman story, where an alien boy crashed into a farm and was adopted by a kind couple of farmers who couldn't conceive, only he became a bad guy. But the movie ruined it by having him be influenced by his ship's programming instead of having him go dark on his own.
> 
> And Earth-X Zoom being Barry as well as Earth-X Slade were inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted 'United we stand' (the COEX story, not the MCU/Arrowverse one) so thank you to him.
> 
> Also, Simon (Bill's human form) is played by Christian Bale in this. Thank you to Brainstorm/Chaos Sorcerer for the casting idea.
> 
> So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	5. Earth-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captured Prometheus reveals his identity and some of Earth-X's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits. 
> 
> Also, I edited the previous chapter a little to add Lisa to the scene where Barry, Caitlin and Patty check up on Cisco.

Donald, Kara, Oliver, Barry, Clark, Ollie, Simon, Lois, Chloe, Nyssa, Laurel, Felicity, Thea, Roy and Sara stood in front of the cell Prometheus was in. Being cuffed, he couldn't move his hands much.

So he pushed back his head, throwing down his hood in the process. And then with some effort, he managed to bring his hands up to his face and used their backs to push off his mask.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock and horror on seeing the face underneath, especially the ones from Earth-38.

"Gives a whole new meaning to hating yourself", Ollie said, looking at the man in the cell, who looked every bit like him, and even had the exact same smirk on his face. Only, his smirk was an evil and dark one.

"What the hell?" Chloe said, looking between Ollie and Prometheus in shock, just like everyone else.

"Yeah, it's me", Prometheus smirked. "I know I look handsome, so you can stop staring."

Looking at the others, Ollie said. "Can I have a moment alone with myself?"

* * *

Donald, Kara, Oliver, Barry, Clark, Simon, Lois, Chloe, Caitlin, Sara, Lisa, Roy, Thea, Nyssa, Laurel, Felicity, Stein, Jax, Mick and Harry stood in the main lab.

"So we're dealing with visitors from another Earth", Barry said to everyone in the lab.

"Looks like it", Oliver agreed.

"There are more than one?" Jax asked surprised.

"There are infinite", Kara said. "Which makes finding out where these guys are from a lot harder."

"As if it wasn't already hard enough", Donald said.

"I'm really hard-pressed to think of an Earth where an army of robot like aliens and their gorilla like counterparts are resident", Stein said.

"Me too. But looks like it exists", Clark said.

"I think I know one", Harry said as he came forth, drawing their attention.

He then typed on the computer and a very disturbing video appeared on the screen.

It showed a video of some advanced flying chariots which rained fire down on the people of Earth, destroying buildings, roads and vehicles and killing many, while those aliens also shot down more people with those gorilla like counterparts ripping them apart, and some very monstrous black creatures with four arms were also running around, murdering people.

"There's one very hellish Earth", Harry explained to the horrified viewers. "And it's called Earth-X. It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there. It's basically our Earth-same history, same timeline- until these aliens attacked and took over, with help from some super powered people on Earth, who work for whoever is the boss of these aliens."

"So traitors to their own race", Simon said.

"This is just twisted", Roy said to everyone.

"Tell me about it", Lois said.

"And one of these race traitors is the evil doppelganger of my husband", Chloe said, disgusted. "I'm gonna be sick."

"And they're not just happy ruling one Earth, I think I'm gonna be sick too", Felicity said.

"Yeah, line starts behind me", Jax added.

"W-we have to find them", Kara pointed out the best course of action. "I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?"

"That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by", Alex said.

"Hope it is what Alex says", Donald said.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building", Barry said as he looked from Harry to Stein to Caitlin to Chloe to Felicity to Rory. "And Rory. Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X."

* * *

"Earth-X huh?" Ollie asked as Prometheus nodded.

"Let me guess, you got stuck on an island?" Prometheus asked Ollie.

"Yeah, for 2 years", Ollie said. "Learnt some archery to hunt, then took out a bunch of drug dealers and used their boat to escape."

"2 years, hunting and drug dealers. Sounds like a picnic compared to what me, my wife, who was my girlfriend back then, and my brother went through", Prometheus said.

"You have a brother?" Ollie asked and Prometheus nodded.

"We got stranded too. Only we had to struggle to survive every single day. We met a man who was exiled on the island. And another who trained us to survive and open our eyes to the reality of the world", Prometheus said. "He turned us from boys to men, and my wife from a girl to a woman. In our third year, we got picked up by an organization called ARGUS, which gave us a mission, and also put our teacher and my wife through a procedure that turned him into a super human soldier and her into a real screamer. And that backfired on them, since they killed them all, and made the death of their bitchy boss Amanda Waller especially slow and painful, with my wife screaming into her ears. Acoustic never couldn't handle it. Then, we took over ARGUS, and decided to expand our reach over the world. Then he attacked the Earth, and said everyone who took his side would be allowed to rule alongside him. By then we knew humanity couldn't do a thing by itself, it needed guidance of someone superior. So ARGUS helped his army capture major cities, and consolidate our position."

Ollie just took it all in, nodding at what he had been told and processing it, as his horror increased.

"Sorry about what you went through", Ollie said. "But it doesn't justify your actions."

"You lot really are special kind of idiots", Prometheus said with a smirk and an insane look in his eyes, which terrified Ollie since the face was his. "Your naiveté would be charming if your weakness wasn't so pathetic."

Ollie sighed regretfully as Prometheus asked. ""Is this how it is on your planet- everybody swayed by sentiment? Sentiment is a weakness. On my Earth, those who agreed with us were allowed to come on our side, including mine and my brother's best friend, who is also like a brother to us, and everyone against us was rooted out and taken down brutally. Even my own mother, whom I disowned."

Ollie clenched his fists, boiling with rage as Prometheus said. "Everyone is so weak here. Our Lord will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but you, you-You won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel all your skulls crack under the weight of his powerful feet."

With a maniacal look, he said. "Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're going to die badly. In ways that would give even monsters nightmares. You will all feel the wrath of OUR LORD!"

He slammed his face on the glass he said that, drawing some blood and laughing maniacally as Ollie glared before turning around and walking off as his crazy doppelganger yelled behind him. "IT IS POINTLESS TO RESIST! THOSE WHO RESIST WILL HAVE THE WORST PUNISHMENTS OF ALL!"

* * *

Dark Arrow held a device in his hand and said. "My brother is still alive."

"I am sure he is telling them how his loving wife is gonna scream her heart out at them", Dark Siren said with a cruel smirk.

"Oh yeah, he is totally off his rocker", Zoom said.

"What did you say?" Dark Arrow asked, glaring at him.

"And here we go again", Dark Archer rolled his eyes.

"I said he is off his rocker", Zoom said with an infuriating smirk.

"Keep your focus where it belongs and get to work on locating that Prism", Dark Arrow snarled, glaring into his eyes.

"And if you don't, I will scream what you have to do in your ear to make you focus", Dark Siren said.

"Watch your tone", Zoom said calmly as he stood next to Dark Arrow. "Or I'll watch it for you."

Dark Arrow suddenly grabbed the speedster by the collar and pinning him to the wall, put an arrow to his throat.

"Oliver!" Overgirl tried to stop him.

"Why shouldn't he be allowed to blow some steam?" Dark Archer said with a smirk.

"Did you just tell me to watch my tone?" Dark Arrow asked angrily.

"I think he did", Dark Siren said, glaring at Zoom.

"You're angry", Zoom said to Dark Arrow and Dark Siren as he smiled. "And I like it."

"Don't you mock me", Dark Arrow growled.

"This is getting interesting", Brightburn said in amusement.

"Children", Terminator muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't threaten me, or have you forgotten?" Zoom said as he started vibrating his hand and moved it closer to Dark Arrow's heart. "I can end your life before you birth your next thought."

Suddenly, Overgirl grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Try it once I break every bone in your body", Overgirl threatened.

"I will do it before you do", Dark Siren said, aiming her scream at Zoom.

Heat Vision suddenly hit the ground near them and all backed off, with Dark Arrow and Overgirl letting Zoom go as they turned to Brightburn, whose eyes stopped glowing.

"Our man, your brother", Terminator said to Dark Arrow before turning to Dark Siren. "Your husband is captured, and you are all fighting like children. It accomplishes nothing!"

"It's the accomplishing nothing that has me concerned", Zoom said as he did gestures with his hands. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Watch your tone!" Brightburn said firmly as he pointed a finger at the speedster. "Locate the Prism and stop complaining like an 8 year old weak child."

"And that's how people are put in their place by my cool cousin", Overgirl smirked.

"We need that Prism. We're running out of time", Dark Arrow said.

"You should trust in the plan, Oliver", Overgirl said to him. "It is our Lord's plan."

"And do you trust me?" Dark Arrow asked.

She put her hand on his face and said. "Yes, with all of my heart."

The two then shared a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally got some backstory in this chapter. So yes, Prometheus is Earth-X Ollie, and I hinted at it a few times. In Chapter 1, when I hadn't disclosed the identities of the two archers, I had him use a shuriken, and in the previous chapter, his archery was compared to that of Ollie.
> 
> And well, he didn't die in this, since it's clearly someone else behind the scenes.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed the backstory of Dark Arrow, Prometheus, Terminator and Dark Siren.
> 
> And I know I said this in 'Fight as one' too, but these writers really hate their continuity. In Season 2, we had infinite Earths and suddenly there are only 53? What the hell do the writers smoke?
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	6. Doppelgangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil doppelgangers reveal their faces to the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

"You're kidding me", Curtis said to Felicity on the video chat. "Are you kidding me? This feels like a really bad wedding prank."

"No, I wish", Felicity said.

"You want us to come, then?" Curtis asked. "Diggle, Rene, and I can be up there in a- what's another word for "Flash"?"

"No", Felicity immediately vetoed the idea. "We need you guys in the bunker, expanding our search for the Earth-Xers. I linked S.T.A.R. Labs' system up with ours so you can know what's going on as we do."

"Copy that", Curtis said with a smile. "I will get to work on hacking Palmer Tech's spectrometers-heh- to help the search for these aliens."

"Yes. Weird, cyborg aliens", Felicity said before waving her hand. "See you soon."

The video chat was then cut.

* * *

Ollie was standing quietly in a corner.

"Hey", Chloe called out as she approached him.

"Hey", Ollie said. "Thought you'd be helping the others in finding the Earth-Xers."

"They have it handled actually. They are using dimensional vibrations to track the Earth-Xers down, which isn't too difficult", Chloe informed as Ollie nodded.

"Sounds complicated", he quipped.

"Not too much", Chloe said. "I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm terrified", Ollie said honestly as he looked into Chloe's eyes with genuine fear in his eyes. "If my circumstances had been a bit more like his, I wonder if I would also have become a monster and a traitor to humanity."

"Hey, don't say that", Chloe said as she hugged him. "I know you. You can be egotistical, a jerk, but never a bad person, much less a monster. You are a hero, Ollie, and a good man, I know that."

"Thank you", he said with a genuine smile, feeling comforted by his wife as the two kissed.

* * *

Later, Ollie and Chloe walked into the main lab.

"What's going on?" Ollie asked.

"Our alien friends broke into Dayton Optical Systems", Felicity said and showed them a video of Terminator and Dark Archer leading some of those cyborg alien soldiers into the building, cutting down the security guards.

"All right", Barry said. "Let's head out."

"Only you, me, Clark and Kara", Oliver announced to everyone's shock.

Sara tried to protest, "But Ollie-"

"This could be a trap", Donald said as all looked at him. "So all of us going there is not the best idea."

Nyssa, Laurel and Sara nodded as they understood his reasoning.

"So me and Thor can stay here in case they try to make a move for this place", Simon said.

"Thank you", Oliver said as Donald and Simon nodded.

"Okay then", Clark said.

"Let's go", Kara said.

"Good luck", Donald said to them as he shared a kiss with Kara, Lois with Clark and Nyssa with Oliver before they prepared to head out.

* * *

Later, Clark and Kara landed on the ground and Barry sped up next to her. Barry looked at them both as they straightened and then shrugged.

The three then waited for a while as Clark and Kara whistled. That moment, Oliver arrived, riding on his motorcycle. He pulled over near them and got off.

"Just a reminder", he said in an annoyed tone. "Super speed- I don't have it."

"Noted", Clark, Barry and Kara said simultaneously and they moved towards the building.

"So what do we know about this place?" Barry asked. "Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?"

A distorted voice then spoke up, "Because-"

The trio stopped as they saw Brightburn, Dark Arrow, Overgirl and Zoom walking towards them, the speedster carrying a device in a glass cube.

As he put it down, Dark Arrow finished his sentence. "They had something we need."

Green Arrow began, "Whatever you stole-"

"Well, we're gonna want it back", Flash finished.

"Right now", Superman added.

"Your confidence is predictable", Dark Arrow said scornfully. "You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man and you've defeated them. But if you think so highly of yourself that you can defeat every threat that comes your way-"

He then pressed a button and to the trio's shock, the masks of Brightburn, Dark Arrow and Overgirl faded away along with the device on the Zoom's face who had now taken off his mask.

"How do you feel about us?" Brightburn asked smugly.

"Not again", Barry groaned as he saw the speedster looking at him with his own face, a smug smile on his face.

The four were taken aback by the fact that these people were their doppelgangers.

"This is sick", Oliver muttered as he stared at his doppelganger.

"To look at your reflection and see only weakness?" Dark Arrow asked rhetorically. "I agree."

"Never thought I would see an evil me again", Barry groaned.

"Oh yes, I know about that one", Zoom smirked. "He was nothing more than a stupid, pathetic, lovesick puppy who couldn't look at the big picture. You will find I am much more than he could ever hope to be."

"I do think you're even more delusional than him", Barry snarled.

"At least I don't look like a half-baked pizza", Zoom smirked before gesturing to his face. "Plus- young and handsome. And actually smart, unlike you."

"We have Prometheus", Clark informed them.

"Yes, my brother is with you, I know", Dark Arrow said as all looked a bit shocked at that.

"He is your older brother?" Oliver asked and he nodded. "Should have seen that coming."

"You are all soft idiots shocked by anything", Brightburn told them scornfully.

"We've been watching you", Overgirl said. "We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of your worlds. On our Earth, we've developed a meritocracy. Those who side with us survive, those who don't are put to death. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse", Kara said in horror and disgust.

"No, Kara, you're the perversion", Overgirl told her scornfully with disgust. "One of the most powerful beings on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana?"

She then chuckled and said. "My pod was blessed to crash on Earth, as our Lord graced it with his arrival."

"Then go back there", Barry said.

"This is not your earth", Oliver snarled. "Leave."

"I don't answer to the likes of you", Dark Arrow sneered with contempt in his voice. "My allegiance is to our Lord and to my wife."

As he said that, he exchanged a look with Overgirl.

"His wife?" Kara said in disgust as she realized the relationship between her and Oliver's doppelgangers. "Gross!"

Turning to Oliver, she said. "No offense."

"None taken", he assured her.

"Well, you do have better taste in men than my cousin", Brightburn said to Kara with a smirk as she glared while Overgirl smacked his arm.

Turning to the Earth-X trio, Clark then said, "Last chance."

"Go home", Oliver commanded.

"And stay there", Kara added.

"All of you", Barry finished.

Zoom cracked his neck and putting his mask back on, sped towards Barry. Barry rushed him and the two started running around, fighting.

Brightburn flew at Clark who flew back and they flew into the air, clashing as a shockwave was produced.

Oliver aimed an arrow at Overgirl.

"And what do you think that's going to do?" Overgirl asked him mockingly. "Bullets bounce off of me."

"Oh, this arrow won't", Oliver retorted confidently and fired.

As the arrow flew towards Overgirl, its lead casing fell away, revealing a green arrowhead. It hit Overgirl on the shoulder and embedded into it. She winced in pain and staggered back, her eyes full of pain and surprise.

"Is that a Kryptonite arrow? Really?" Kara asked.

"It was in case an evil you ever showed up!" Oliver justified.

"I don't care about the why, I'm thinking more about the how", Kara said.

Overgirl pulled out the arrow and leapt into the air to throw it at Oliver. Kara stepped in the way and used her super breath. The powerful wind sent Overgirl back by a few feet. She crashed through some glass as Dark Arrow ran to support her.

Clark and Barry were then thrown to the ground by Brightburn and Zoom respectively.

"Get the prism out of here!" Dark Arrow told him. Brightburn and Zoom quickly complied and sped away.

Dark Arrow supported Overgirl and asked in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm pissed!" she growled as he helped her to her feet.

"Well, take it out on that", Dark Arrow said as the two looked at an unfinished construction site.

Overgirl smirked and fired her Heat Vision. It damaged the structure enough to make it collapse.

Oliver and Kara heard the terrified screams of the construction workers. Kara flew up to the construction site.

Oliver helped Clark and Barry up and the three looked at the construction site.

"It's gonna fall", a horrified Barry said.

"All right, get me over there", Oliver commanded and Barry complied as he grabbed Oliver and sped over to the construction site while Clark and Kara flew towards it.

Kara grabbed a falling beam and held it in position while commanding. "Get the workers to safety!"

Clark then fired his Heat Vision to re-weld the beams into the structure while Barry sped around and saved the workers.

He then sped up and stood on a beam.

"We need to stabilize the building", he said.

Oliver had been put on the topmost beam by him. He fired an arrow with a line and swung to the beam. Like that, he used his arrows with lines at the weak points of the structure while Clark again used his Heat Vision to re-weld the beams into place. In no time at all, the building was stable again.

"The site's cleared", Barry said.

"And stabilized", Kara said.

"Nice work", Clark said to everyone.

"Let's not celebrate just yet", Oliver said. "We gave those doppelgangers the window they needed to escape."

"Escape with what?" Kara asked.

* * *

"Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism", Chloe explained later in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What on Earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry asked no one in particular, "It's basically a spectral emitter that-"

"Uses quantum entanglement", Harry, Chloe and Felicity finished together.

"You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction", Caitlin said as she walked towards the computer.

"Ok, which all means what?" Laurel asked.

"Not all of us are rocket scientists", Thea pointed out.

"So we need explanation in simpler words", Nyssa said.

"Well, basically", Harry said. "The device they stole can be converted to a neutron bomb."

"Pfooo", Felicity did a failed imitation of a bomb exploding.

"Sounds terrible", Donald said as he exchanged a look with Simon.

"Oh boy!" Laurel said.

"I wish I hadn't asked ", Thea said.

"Well, not asking won't change its intended effects", Lisa shrugged.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel-earth goose-steppers", Chloe then said as Harry and Felicity nodded.

"This might help", Barry said as he walked in, holding the kryptonite arrow.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" a startled Alex asked as she took it from Barry.

"Yup", Barry said simply

"I know I shouldn't have to ask this question, but I have to ask this question", Felicity said, "Oliver didn't shoot Clark or Kara, did he?"

"Sort of", Barry said before revealing, "The other archer and flying man and woman are Oliver, Clark and Kara of Earth-X."

Everyone gave him shocked looks on hearing that.

"When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it", Caitlin told Harry who simply nodded.

"So an evil Smallville?" Lois asked and Barry nodded. "Damn! For some reason, I really don't want to see that."

"Wait a minute", a confused Alex asked. "How-how could there be another Kara?"

"Well", Donald started explaining. "There are infinite Karas, just like there's infinite Kryptons and infinite Earths. You already met two Olivers, right?"

"Yes, though I look different from the one that lives here", Ollie said.

"And they also have a speedster who looks like Zoom, only he is my evil doppelganger", Barry announced. Caitlin's jaw gaped open in horror and shock on hearing that.

"I don't even want to see that", Caitlin said with wide eyes.

"Me neither", Lisa said.

"So another evil you then", Donald said.

"This one isn't pathetic like that one though", Barry said.

Felicity then said, "Ok, if that arrow has not-so-Supergirl's blood on it, we c-"

"We could track it using quantum analysis", Harry said.

"Hey, guys, I think I might have a quicker way", Caitlin announced as she looked at the arrow through a microscope.

Donald, Simon, Barry, Alex, Harry, Chloe, Lois, Ollie, Nyssa, Laurel, Thea, Lisa and Felicity walked towards where she was.

"These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation", Caitlin said as she looked up.

"Solar radiation?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts", Caitlin said, prompting Alex to take a look as well. "Like nothing I've ever seen."

"Higher than the normal amount in Kryptonians?" Donald asked.

"Looks like it", Alex said.

"That cannot be good", Simon said.

"Can you track it?" Barry asked Chloe and Felicity.

"Well, I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream, so", Felicity said as everyone nodded. "No joke. Heh!"

"Let's just do it", Barry said. "And fast."

"Ok", Harry said as he went off to work with Chloe, Caitlin and Felicity.

* * *

Later, after completing the search, Chloe told everyone. "Your evil doppelgangers are at a shipping depot outside Danville."

"Let's move out", Oliver said.

"Fast", Barry said.

"To battle", Donald said.

"To battle", Simon said too.

Sara suited up took her bo-staff.

Alex suited up and took her gun.

Roy and Thea put on their hoods after having worn their masks and the rest of their suits and picked up their bows.

Jax and Stein joined hands and merged into Firestorm.

Laurel put on the suit she had worn when she had come over to Earth-1 and put on her mask too.

Lisa put on her suit and loaded the Cold Gun which belonged to her brother.

Nyssa put on her bow and quiver before twirling her sword and sheathing it.

Clark did a spin motion at super speed and when he was done, he was wearing his suit instead of civilian clothes.

Ollie picked up his bow, testing its range after he had put on his suit.

Donald and Simon slammed their canes to the ground and there was a flash of lightning before they turned into Thor and Bill.

Barry put his cowl over his head.

Kara ripped off her shirt, revealing the Supergirl suit inside.

Oliver put on his suit. He picked up his mask and put it on before putting the hood over him. Picking up his bow, he went out.

And then- Thor, Superman, Beta Ray Bill, the two Green Arrows, Flash, Supergirl, Black Siren, White Canary, Arsenal, Speedy, Firestorm, Golden Glider, Nyssa and Alex headed out to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally end this chapter. Next one is where things are gonna get really good.
> 
> Hope the interactions with the evil doppelgangers were enjoyed.
> 
> The Kara in my series is much more mature than canon Kara, so she isn't getting her panties in a twist over Oliver having a kryptonite arrow, though she is still wondering how he got it, since Kryptonians aren't a thing on his Earth.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	7. Welcome to Earth-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes engage the alien army in an epic battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

"Thor, Superman, Supergirl , Bill and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter", Oliver said as Barry sped up to them.

"It's done", he said. "It's wall-to-wall cyborg soldiers in there."

"Laurel, Alex, Lisa and I will take up breach positions on the northwest corner", Sara said before turning to Laurel. "If that's ok with you."

"It is", she said.

Alex then said. "S.T.A.R. Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator- the Prism that they stole- into some kind of superweapon."

"Which sounds bad", Lisa said,

"Speaking of super, theirs are definitely our biggest threats", Ollie said.

"Agreed", Oliver said. "Let's take them both out first. Thor and Bill can handle it."

"This is gonna be something", Roy commented.

"Yes, it sure is", Thea agreed.

"Let us take them down", Nyssa said.

As they walked, Thor, Superman, Supergirl, Bill and Firestorm flew over them.

* * *

Later, Oliver and Ollie walked into the building. Some alien soldiers noticed them and aiming their weapons said in their tongue. " _Halt_!"

Oliver and Ollie were about to take out their arrows when Barry arrived and knocked them all out with his super speed.

"Couldn't have left one for me?" Oliver jokingly asked.

"I'm saving evil you for you", Barry revealed.

"My evil me is captured, you didn't save any for me", Ollie said as Barry chuckled.

"There's no sign of the prism", Alex said as she walked up to them.

"Well, it's gotta be here somewhere", Barry said.

"They must have hidden it somewhere", Laurel said.

"We got incoming", Sara said as she looked in the front and readied her bo-staff.

"Oh boy!" Roy said.

"Well, let's do it", Thea said as she aimed her bow and arrow.

"Time to fight", Nyssa said as she swung her sword.

Soldiers surrounded them from all sides.

" _Stay where you are_!" one of them commanded in its tongue.

Barry then saw Zoom speeding around and ran after him. Oliver turned and fired at a soldier, getting him. Roy fired at one and he was out too.

Ollie fired at three in quick succession and took down them all.

Alex also took out her gun and started firing at the alien soldiers.

Thea shot one down while Nyssa ducked to avoid one's attack and swept his feet from under him before knocking him out.

Lisa took out her Cold Gun and unleashed a cold wave, taking more of them down.

Oliver shot one down and grabbed another's head between his feet before flipping him down. He got up and kicked another to a wall before shooting him down. He turned to block the attack of another soldier and lipped him down too.

Roy swept a soldier's feet from under him and smacked him on the face, knocking him out. He then fired at another soldier who was trying to aim at him and put him down too. He then flip kicked another away.

Ollie flipped and kicked one away before firing two arrows in a flip motion, taking down two more of the soldiers.

Alex shot down two soldiers. She then dodged the advanced knife of a third one and sliced him down with her own knife. She looked up to see Brightburn and Overgirl flying while Zoom sped past her.

"I see their Flash, their Superman, and Supergirl", she announced.

A soldier attacked her from behind. She was about to attack him when Lisa shot him down with the Cold Gun.

Sara knocked out a soldier with her batons before turning to block another soldier's strike. She struck him on the legs and he tripped.

Laurel dodged a punch of a soldier before flipping him to the ground and knocking him out with a kick. She then turned and punched another soldier away. Three more aimed their weapons at her but she used her Canary Cry to knock them away.

Oliver smacked another solider away as Ollie shot another three down.

"Yeah!" Oliver said as he turned to face Sara. "I see them!"

"Where's their Arrow and that blonde woman?" Sara asked as she knocked another soldier away with her batons.

She then ran and flipped another soldier down while Alex shot down another one and Laurel threw off two more with her Canary Cry and Nyssa fired at another one, taking him down due to it being a trick arrow.

* * *

At the same time, Dark Arrow and Dark Siren stood in front of S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Harry was walking through the hallway, cleaning his glasses. As he looked up while putting them back on, he froze in his tracks on seeing his path blocked by Dark Arrow and Dark Siren.

"Oh God!" He said, horrified.

"There is no God", Dark Arrow announced.

"There is only our Lord", Dark Siren said.

Harry ran from there towards the button while the two slowly walked after him. He managed to press the button and the alarms blared.

He looked up to see the two standing right in front of him. Dark Arrow smacked his face with his bow, knocking him out.

"You'll be useful", Dark Arrow then said.

* * *

Prometheus looked up with an insane smirk and slammed his face on the glass, breaking a fake tooth which fell down. He crushed it under his foot and the electricity in the entire S.T.A.R. Labs facility went out.

* * *

At the shipping depot, two soldiers were running around when Kara fired her Heat Vision near their feet, throwing them off.

Thor and Bill smacked the gorillas away with their hammers, throwing them into more of the aliens, though they were many in number and kept popping up so they slammed their hammers together, the lightning wave killing many more of the gorillas.

As Sara engaged two soldiers, Firestorm blasted some away. Sara managed to defeat them both.

She then flipped to avoid another soldier's bullets who was thrown away by Laurel's Canary Cry. As another tried to fire at her, Alex shot him down.

She blocked an attack from another soldier and shot him down while Ollie shot down another behind her.

Oliver smacked two soldiers out before sweeping another's feet from under him and shooting him out. As another soldier leapt at him, he kicked him on the knee and he was down. He then flipped another solider down and pushed another away before turning-

Only to get hit by a flying blur on the head. The hit sent him flying off by a few feet and he crashed into some crates. The blur then straightened in the air and was revealed to be Brightburn.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs- Caitlin, Lois, Chloe Mick and Felicity were in the cortex, having seen the footage of Dark Arrow and Dark Siren approaching before the electricity had been cut.

"You, you and you", Mick said to Lois, Chloe and Felicity. "Hide!"

"I can fight!" Lois protested.

"We both can", Chloe said.

"Someone needs to keep Felicity safe", Caitlin pointed out the worst case scenario.

"What about you, Caitlin?" Felicity asked.

"It's gonna get a lot colder in here", Mick said and Caitlin got the hint. Lois and Chloe lead Felicity away.

* * *

At the shipping depot, a dazed Oliver opened his eyes, a ringing in his ears. Still on the ground, he looked around at the fighting that was going.

However, his attention was drawn by Laurel's battle with Overgirl. She let out a Canary Cry which Overgirl managed to dodge and then she pinned Laurel to a pillar, her hand wrapped around Laurel's throat to prevent her from screaming again.

In the air, Superman flew up to avoid Brightburn flying at him and smashed into him from behind, sending him towards Thor who smacked his face with Mjolnir, sending him down and dazing him.

Alex turned to fire but Dark Archer grabbed her hand and punched her on the face, making her stagger back as he snatched her gun. Before Alex could recover, Dark Archer smacked her on her face with his bow, putting her down. She tried to get up but Dark Archer kicked her out.

Seeing Laurel pinned to the pillar, Oliver suddenly found his strength again and managed to get up. He fired a Kryptonite arrow but to his horror, Overgirl caught it mere inches from her face.

Throwing Laurel away, she turned around and snapped the arrow into two.

"Burn!" she said before firing her Heat Vision. Oliver rolled out of the way and the beam hit a steel pillar which deflected the beam back at her, sending her flying off.

* * *

Dark Arrow and Dark Siren walked into the Speed Lab, looking around at the completely dark room. Suddenly, Mick jumped out and fired at them with his Heat Gun.

The two flipped around two avoid the flames.

"Afraid of a little heat?" Mick asked mockingly.

Dark Siren unleashed a scream and it hit Mick, sending him crashing into a wall as the gun dropped from his hand.

"No", Dark Arrow said as he made to take out an arrow. "But you will be afraid of pointy things."

Just before he could take out his arrow, a voice said behind him. "And you of cold."

He whirled around, only for Killer Frost to grab his bow. She then started freezing it with her powers.

"Didn't think this through, did you?" She asked mockingly.

A blast of blue light shattered the ice around his bow and arms and sent Killer Frost flying back by a few feet. She hit the ground hard and was knocked out, while Mick, who was dazed due to the Siren Cry lost consciousness too.

"She'll be useful too", Dark Siren told Dark Arrow.

"Anyone else wanna be a hero?" Dark Arrow asked as he turned around.

And suddenly, John Diggle appeared in front of them, wearing his helmet and his gun aimed at them both. They turned and saw a suited up Rene standing there. They looked behind and saw Curtis with his T-spheres.

"They wanted to wait, but I didn't think we'd ever get a better entry line than that", Curtis said and the three charged at the doppelgangers of Oliver and Laurel.

* * *

At the shipping depot, Sara knocked out a soldier before Zoom tripped her and she was sent flying off into the air. Before she could fall, Barry caught her.

"Thanks", she said as Barry put her down.

Another soldier was about to fire at them when a gorilla was thrown at him by Bill and he was killed.

* * *

Dark Siren dodged an attack from Diggle and kicked him away before smacking away Curtis. Rene rushed them but Dark Arrow kicked him away before Diggle tried to attack again but he smacked him away.

Curtis tried to attack but Dark Siren flip kicked him away. As Diggle attacked again, Dark Arrow jumped into the air and kicked him with both feet, sending him flying off.

Dark Arrow blocked an attack from Rene and punched him in the stomach before throwing him away.

Diggle got up, ready to use his gun once more. Before he could, Dark Arrow quickly nocked an arrow and fired. It hit Diggle on the throat and he gasped for breath as blood poured out of his neck and mouth before he fell down, the life leaving his eyes.

Rene roared angrily and fired with his guns but Dark Arrow rolled away to avoid and threw a fletchette, hitting Rene's throat as he gasped for breath and blood poured out one more while he fell down too, dead.

"NOOOO!" Curtis roared as he rushed Dark Arrow but Dark Siren unleashed a powerful scream at him, sending him crashing into a wall and shattering every single bone in his body, killing him brutally.

* * *

Oliver smacked a soldier on the legs and he was down. He turned around and dodged an attack before smacking the soldier down too. Sara hit another with her batons in a rotatory motion and he was out too. Laurel got another with her Canary Cry. Ollie took down three more with his arrows.

As Nyssa sliced down another, she was kicked on the knees by Terminator and fell down as he kicked her out before Roy leapt at him and fired an arrow which he deflected effortlessly and grabbing him by the throat, slammed him to the ground, knocking him out as well.

The soldiers were all out. Thor, Clark, Oliver, Barry, Kara, Ollie, Lisa, Thea, Laurel and Sara stood together when they noticed a gigantic figure walking out of the shadows. Thor's blood ran cold on seeing it.

"What the hell is that?" Sara asked as they looked at the giant machine whose eyepieces were glowing.

"The Destroyer", Thor said, completely horrified.

It fired a very powerful blast and Thor was hit. He flew back by a few feet into Bill and both flew back by a few feet when the Destroyer fired behind them and a portal was opened into which they both fell before it closed the portal with another beam, leaving their hammers on the ground.

"THOR!" Kara yelled in horror.

"BILL!" Clark yelled.

Terminator, Dark Archer, Brightburn, Overgirl and Zoom watched the sight.

As Clark flew at the Destroyer, it fired a powerful beam point blank and he was knocked out as well. Kara flew at it but it smacked her with its hand and she was knocked out.

Firestorm flew towards it but it grabbed him and threw him away. Firestorm hit a pillar and the impact split him into Jax and Stein who both fell on the ground, knocked out.

Zoom then sped towards them, knocking Ollie, Sara, Thea and Lisa down. Before Laurel could react, Dark Archer wrapped his feet around her and slammed her to the ground.

A flying Brightburn knocked Barry down while Terminator kicked Oliver, knocking him down.

A dazed Oliver tried to take out an arrow to fire at Overgirl.

"Not today kid", Terminator said as he neared him and kicked him on the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Oliver's eyes opened and he felt a pain in his head. He shook his head and it all came back to him. He was tied to a piece of machinery, between Sara and Kara. All of them had some kind of collar on their necks.

"Is everyone all right?" Oliver asked.

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of "all right," Oliver", Sara joked as everyone's eyes slowly opened.

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax asked from the farthest left corner.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy", Stein said from the farthest right corner.

"Kryptonite is here too", Clark grunted at the collar on his neck.

"Things really can't get any better", Ollie said sarcastically.

Suddenly, they heard slow clapping. They looked up to see Dark Archer looking down on them from a platform.

"Well, here we are", Dark Archer said with a chuckle. "It's nice, right? You fight the bad guys, tie them up for the police, save the day and go home. But this time, you're the ones tied up."

"This is fun for me", Zoom said to Barry as he walked up next to Dark Archer. "Not so much for you. All the times you've defeated others like me, and now all I have to do is kill you once."

"Enough! Allen!" The Terminator's voice came from the other side. Everyone turned to look in the direction as Terminator, Brightburn and Overgirl walked towards them.

"Enough!" Brightburn said this time.

"Hey, you might want to listen to them", Alex said to Zoom.

"We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first", Roy said.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself", Kara said as she looked at Overgirl with disgust.

"This is interesting", Dark Arrow said as he walked in.

"Well done everyone", Brightburn said with a smirk. "Good job guys!"

"It wasn't really a problem", Overgirl told him. Suddenly, she felt weak and fell down.

"Hey", a concerned Dark Arrow said as he knelt close to her.

"Uh!" She breathed heavily. "The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it."

"It's all right. It's all right", Dark Arrow assured her with a smile as he put his arms around her while the heroes watched In disgust. "You're gonna be all right because we found her. We found her, and now we have her."

The two looked at Kara as he said that.

"I love you", Dark Arrow then said to Overgirl as she turned back to him. "Now, very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I'll take you home. So stand."

Her face hardened with resolve and using all her will power, she managed to stand up again as the two turned to Brightburn.

"S.T.A.R. Labs is secure", Dark Arrow said to him.

Barry growled angrily. "If you hurt my friends-"

"We did hurt your friends", Dark Arrow said with a cruel smirk. "We really enjoyed hurting your friends."

"Are they alive?" Oliver asked.

"Some of them are", Dark Arrow said with a cruel smirk. "Can't say that for John Diggle, Rene Ramirez and Curtis Holt."

Everyone felt like their hearts had been hit by a hammer.

"I'm going to kill you all in ways that will hurt", Oliver growled.

"And you will beg us for mercy", Nyssa growled too.

"Because you're all pathetic cowards", Laurel added.

"We need your Kara's cooperation", Terminator said as he walked down, ignoring the threats made by the three. "Well, we don't need it but it would be preferable for her to give it."

"For the time being, you are more valuable as leverage", Dark Archer told them.

"What do you want my sister for?" Alex asked them.

"To save my life", Overgirl said.

Turning to Kara, she said. "That's your little mission statement, isn't it? Help people, save lives. Well, now's your chance."

"She is dying", Zoom revealed.

"Her blood", Alex said in realization. "She's been exposed to too much solar radiation."

"Which sucks, I guess", Lisa said.

"Yes, like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun", Overgirl said.

"But we can save her", Dark Archer said.

"We're going to save her", Dark Arrow said. "All we need is a new heart."

"And, luckily, on this planet, we found the perfect donor", Brightburn said as he looked pointedly at Kara.

"You stay the hell away from my cousin!" Clark roared angrily.

"Mmm. Such loyalty", Overgirl said with a smirk.

"Why did you steal the Prism?" Thea asked.

"So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her, right?" Barry asked as he realized their reasons.

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs", Overgirl said.

"Hey", Oliver growled as and Dark Arrow and Dark Archer looked at him. "I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill all of you."

"We'll see about that", Dark Arrow taunted with a smirk.

"You will die!" Ollie snarled. "All of you!"

"Our Lord has more power than any of you", Dark Archer taunted.

"Who is your Lord?" Clark asked.

And then they turned to see a giant shadow at a distance. It looked like it was wearing a golden helmet on its head and golden armor all over. It radiated power with its presence.

" **I know what it's like to lose."** The figure said in a deep, powerful voice as it walked towards them. **"To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless."**

He walked further, shaking the ground with his footsteps. **"It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say..."** The figure stepped into the light, revealing himself to be a giant being, with purple skin. He wore a golden armor and a golden helmet over it. His face had powerful features and his chin was up high.

" **I am."**

"Hail our Lord Thanos!" Brightburn said as all of them kneeled before him.

"Who are you?" Lisa snarled at him.

Next moment, Zoom smacked her face and grabbed her by the hair, glaring at her hatefully, and the hatred looked personal. "Do not speak to him."

"I am Thanos of Titan", Thanos introduced himself calmly. "Ruler of Universe-X. And now, this Earth will be mine too, followed by Earth-2, then Earth-3, and so on. And I will make sure only the most powerful survive, while the rest will be my gift to Lady Death."

"She doesn't need you for any gifts", Ollie taunted.

They heard metallic footsteps and turned to see the Destroyer who stopped and fired a powerful beam at them.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked Felicity.

"It's been a while since Mick and Caitlin told us to go", Felicity said.

"But I don't think it's safe yet because they haven't told us to come back", Lois pointed out.

"We can just go and ch-"

"Shut up!" Chloe said.

"No I will not-"

But Lois and Chloe raised their hands.

"No, seriously", Lois said. "Shut up. I heard something."

The three walked down the hall to see some alien soldiers. One of them carried Mick into a cell and locked him in there.

"We're not alone", Felicity whispered in horror.

The three fled down the hall to find a safe place to hide where the alien soldiers won't find them.

* * *

Dark Siren opened the cell before her as Prometheus stepped out. She had restored the electricity with another device.

"You came to me", he smiled.

"I always will, Robert Queen Jr.", she smiled and they kissed passionately while she licked the dried blood where Prometheus had drawn blood by slamming his face.

He then turned to see the dead Dig, Rene and Curtis behind her, still bleeding.

"Oh my!" Prometheus said happily as he walked to them, taking some blood and wiping it on his face, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Dark Siren walked to him took off his shirt as they kissed passionately, exchanging the blood on their lips as she took off her top and they continued.

* * *

Oliver, Barry, Clark, Ollie, Sara, Nyssa, Laurel, Roy, Thea, Lisa, Alex, Jax and Stein woke up and got off the ground.

"Kara", Alex said as she got up. "Where's Kara?"

"And Thor and Bill?" Clark wondered, looking at his Kryptonite cuffs.

Turning to the others, he said in a concerned tone. "They're gonna kill her."

"It's okay", Sara assured him and Alex. "We're gonna get her back."

"We need to figure out where we are first", Oliver pointed out.

"Yeah, sounds easy", Ollie quipped sarcastically.

Looking around, Jax said. "Yeah, about that."

"This is somewhat disconcerting", Stein said.

Everyone looked around. They were in a weirdly lit area with gates and iron fences. Around them were prisoners in uniforms.

"I don't think this is our earth", Sara said, making him focus on what was important.

"We're on Earth-X", a horrified Laurel said.

"Hell", Nyssa said.

* * *

Thor and Bill woke up in a grassy area and getting up, looked around.

"Where are we?" Bill asked.

"This place looks familiar for some reason", Thor said. "But we do not have our hammers."

Then an arrow whizzed past them and hit a nearby tree. They turned to see a young blonde boy, clearly a teenager, lower his bow.

"Who are you two and what is business here?!" He demanded, drawing another arrow.

"I am Beta Ray Bill of Korbin", Bill introduced himself. "The two of us have been trapped here."

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard", Thor introduced himself and the boy's eyes widened.

"That is impossible!" He said.

Thor started. "Look boy-"

"I am Magni, Son of Thor!" The boy introduced himself, keeping his arrow drawn, as both Thor's and Bill's eyes widened for similar reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! The Lord was Thanos of Earth-X, and he is more like comic book Thanos in character as well as power. Bet most of you didn't see that coming!
> 
> The robot like aliens were Chitauri, and the gorillas were Chitauri gorillas, while the four-armed evil creatures mentioned in Chapter 5 were Outriders.
> 
> So Diggle, Rene and Curtis are dead. I like Rene out of them so RIP Rene, don't care about Dig or Curtis.
> 
> I spared Rene and Diggle last time, so decided they should go and Mick should be spared, and Curtis died here too because he sucks.
> 
> Poor Lyla, JJ and Zoe though, but this had to be done.
> 
> And well, I know the scene between Prometheus and Dark Siren was sick, but that was the point, and that's why Prometheus didn't die in this. Hope it disturbed you, since that was the intention. It is supposed to make you hate them even more.
> 
> And well, the last scene speaks for itself, but there is much more to it.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed (or not) and see you all next time with another chapter.


	8. Familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes run into some familiar faces with different personalities in Universe-X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> Hope all enjoy this chapter, as I've some surprises here in store.

Earth-X

"So this crap-hole's Earth-X", Sara quipped dryly as they all looked around at the hellish place.

"Wells was right", Oliver said.

"He usually is", Barry pointed out.

"It's hard to believe a place like this actually exists on any Earth", Alex said, horrified by her surroundings.

"This is a nightmare", Laurel said. "And this is coming from a resident of Earth-2."

"I wish I shared your sentiments", Stein said as he looked around. "But in all my travels to distant times, one thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men."

"Keep moving", an agent said. "Move!"

There were soldiers, leading prisoners to different places. The prisoners were scared and some were even crying. Some didn't look human but rather mutants or meta-humans who had been physically affected by their powers. They looked all around them to see laser fences to prevent people from getting out. The heroes felt their pangs go out to these people who were somehow alive in this hell.

Then they looked up to see a building which had 'A.R.G.U.S.' written on it.

"Ah! This Earth's ARGUS. Psycho-me mentioned it", Ollie commented.

"All prisoners, stay away from the gate", an agent said.

"You all new here?" A dark-skinned woman with white hair, who was in some special kind of cuffs asked as she walked to them.

"Yes", Nyssa said. "What did you do to land in here?"

"Fought against tyranny", the woman said to them.

"We got to get out of these things", Roy said as he gestured to his cuffs.

"Transmute us out", Sara said.

"With pleasure", Stein said as he joined hands with Jax-

But nothing happened. The two were shocked.

"I can't vibrate through them either", Barry revealed what he had been trying to do this entire time.

"Power-dampening collars", Stein said in realization as they looked at their collars.

"And Kryptonite one for me", Clark grunted.

"Well, why are we wearing them, then?" Thea asked no one in particular.

"Doesn't matter", Sara said as they looked around.

"There's too many guards here anyways", Laurel agreed with Sara.

"They're gonna kill my sister", a concerned Alex said.

"Yes, we need to get out fast!" Clark said.

"Look, we're not gonna let that happen, Alex, I promise you", Sara assured her.

"We're gonna get back to our Earth before then", Barry assured her too.

"How? We don't even know how we got here", Jax pointed out.

"No, we don't", Roy said casually.

"Maybe we should start figuring it out", Lisa said.

"But we're gonna figure it out", Oliver said in a determined tone. "Then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place, and we're gonna get back to the people we love."

"And we will defeat them all and take them down!" Clark said.

"Is it just me or are you two sounding really similar?" Ollie asked the two as all chuckled a bit.

* * *

Unknown location

"Son of Thor?" Thor asked Magni. "But I am Thor!"

"There is no Thor."

They all turned to see a tall man, taller than even Thor step up. His hair were short and blonde, but his beard was very long, reaching up to his neck.

He was a heavy, muscular man with scars decorating his body like a portrait.

He wore pants and a belt, with a shoulder armor that covered his left pectoral and protection down his arm and fur covering his back.

Thor's and Bill's eyes widened on seeing him, as they realized he looked exactly like Thor, except his eyes were haunted, and clearly he was scarred.

His eyes widened on seeing Thor too, while Magni looked between them both in confusion.

"Whoever you are, magician, I suggest you leave", the man suggested. "Boy, stay behind me."

Magni went to stand behind him as Thor started. "I am not a magici-"

"Then explain how you look like me!" Thor Odinson of Universe-X roared.

"We are from another Universe", Bill said.

"I am your doppelganger", Thor said before getting an idea. "I can prove it to you with a fight."

"You do not want this fight", Odinson snarled at him as they started circling each other.

"Trust me, I do", Thor smirked.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1

Cisco groaned as his eyes opened, his face pressed against the glass door of his cell.

"And so Rip Van Ramon awakens", Harry said in dry humor.

"This doesn't look like a wedding", Cisco said.

"You missed quite a bit, Cisco", Caitlin told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Those aliens", Harry explained. "They are the tyrannical rulers of the Earth they come from."

"What did they do?" Cisco asked.

"They took Thor, Clark, Barry, Oliver, Bill, Kara and the others, killed Diggle, Rene and Curtis and locked us all and Mick up in these cells", Caitlin explained sadly.

"Diggle, Rene and Curtis are dead?" Cisco asked in disbelief.

"We would be too if we weren't scientists", Harry said with anger in his voice.

"And because they were afraid of me", Mick popped up randomly.

* * *

Kara opened her eyes and tried to move, only to realize she was strapped to a gurney. There was red sunlight around her.

She turned her head to see Barry, no Zoom walking towards her, dressed in casual clothes, a cruel smirk on his face.

"S.T.A.R. Labs", Zoom said with a smirk. "It feels like old times for me, since I worked at my S.T.A.R. Labs with my wife Caitlin Snow, who invented some innovative torture techniques that would make medieval ones look like nothing in comparison, until those bastard rebels murdered her."

"Where are my friends?" Kara asked him, ignoring his speech.

"Your friends, they're on Universe-X", Zoom revealed. "I wouldn't worry about your friends too much because they're not going to be alive much longer."

Kara struggled against her restraints with grunts but to her horror, nothing happened. She heard a chuckle coming from the doorway.

"Oh, honey", Overgirl said as she walked inside with Brightburn. "It's because of the red sunlight. And trust me, it'll make you weaker than you can possibly imagine."

Overgirl swayed for a moment before steadying herself with help from Brightburn.

Breathing unevenly, a horrified Kara asked. "You did all this just-just to get me? Do you know how many innocent people you killed?"

"Their lives to save mine?" Overgirl asked like she was queen of the Multiverse. "Well, they should feel honored that they are helping a Daughter of Thanos."

Kara struggled again futilely and both Brightburn and Overgirl laughed menacingly.

"It's a strange sensation, isn't it feeling vulnerable?" Brightburn asked.

"And it's just gonna get worse", Zoom said as he picked up scissors and pointed them at Kara with his cruel smirk still on. "Because this red sunlight, it's softening you up until pretty soon, I'm gonna crack you open like a walnut. Then I'm gonna take your healthy heart", he gestured to Overgirl, "I'm gonna put it in her."

"She will make better use of it than you ever can hope to", Brightburn said to her.

Turning to Overgirl, Zoom said. "Which means we should probably get you going."

"Good", Overgirl said as Zoom walked off. "That'll give me time to talk to…myself."

"This…wasn't supposed to happen", Kara said in horror as she looked at Brightburn. "You were supposed to be one of the greatest heroes. That is why you were sent. To embrace your destiny. How could this happen?"

"Well, Jonathan and Martha couldn't be less bothered about doing their job, which was to look after me", Brghtburn shrugged. "The teachers just suspended me constantly for acting out instead of trying to talk. And Lana Lang played games with me, so I had to crush her to stop her games. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Oh God!" Kara muttered. "This is a nightmare."

* * *

Lois, Chloe and Felicity watched from the ducts and paled on hearing what Zoom had said.

"Did you hear that?" Lois asked Felicity. "Everyone else is on Universe-X."

"And Kara only has a few hours before they go full Mengele on her", a horrified Felicity said. "We gotta stop them."

"Got any ideas?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know", Felicity said.

"We need to think", Lois said.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop them though?" Felicity asked. "People with superpowers?"

"I have no idea", Lois said.

Suddenly, Felicity's face lit up and she said. "We just need to get to the pipeline and get Cisco. He could turn off all the power to the building and breach us out of here."

"Are you crazy?" An agitated Chloe asked Felicity. "Even if they don't have guards to watch over the prisoners- which I'm sure they do, they might have changed the password. We need a different plan."

* * *

Universe-X, unknown location

Thor punched Odinson, but he was barely affected.

"Leave….now", Odinson snarled.

"Not unless you listen to me", Thor said as he punched him again, whipping his face to the other side before punching his abdomen, and then giving him an uppercut.

As Thor tried to punch again, Odinson grabbed his arm and slowly twisted it, making him grunt in pain.

"I warned you", he snarled before punching Thor away by a few feet.

"You would not listen", Odinson said as he walked to Thor and picked him up.

"My turn", Thor said as he punched Odinson hand, sending him flying through trees and crashing through them as he crashed to the ground, while Bill and Magni watched.

As Odinson staggered up, Thor leapt in front of him and gave him a few hard punches before kicking him back, making him spit out some blood.

Odinson glared and suddenly, at an almost incomprehensible speed, gave Thor an uppercut, making him fly back and spit out blood before leaping at him and punching him into a tree, shattering it.

Thor charged but Odinson dodged at a powerful speed and hit the ground with his hands, causing a shockwave which hit Thor but he barely dodged.

Thor then charged at Odinson and punched him again a few times before kicking him through a tree.

Odinson then charged at Thor again at his speed but Thor barely dodged as he shattered many trees with his power.

The two then clashed fists and the shockwave destroyed many trees while forming a crater as Bill and Magni staggered back from the force.

* * *

Earth-X

Alarms blared and the heroes looked around in confusion as the prisoners began running around frantically.

"Move!" An agent called out.

"I don't like the looks of this", Stein said in fear.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"I don't know", Oliver said.

"The usual drill", the dark-skinned woman said.

"Keep moving!" An agent said.

"What are we doing?" Barry asked.

"Its roundup time", the woman told them.

"Roundup for what?" Sara asked.

"Nothing good", Laurel said.

"What's new?" Roy asked.

"Another Earth?" Ollie asked.

"Move!" Agents said as they walked up to them. "In line, now."

Except the dark-skinned woman, all the prisoners were cowering and crying in the corners.

The door opened and two people walked in. One of them wore a hat. The other carried a long gun. Their faces weren't visible due to the distance.

"So these are the heroes", the one with the hat said.

His voice seemed very familiar to all but Clark, Ollie, Alex, Lisa, Jax and Stein. Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Roy, Thea, Barry and Nyssa couldn't believe it.

"Yes sir", an agent said.

The two then walked closer and except Clark, Lisa and Alex, everybody's eyes widened in horror on seeing the two.

The man in the hat was Quentin Lance. And the man with the gun was John Diggle. He wore a black suit with the symbol of Thanos on his chest.

"John?" A horrified Oliver said.

"Don't talk to me, prisoner", John Diggle of Earth-X said in a rough voice.

Quentin Lance of Earth-X looked at Sara and Laurel and scoffed.

"I had a daughter who looked just like you", Quentin said as he ran his hand over Sara's face. "She allied herself with the weak."

Removing his hand, he scoffed. "So I expunged that filth from my family line forever!"

He then walked off and turning back said to John. "Agent Diggle. Bring them all!"

Pointing at dark-skinned woman, he said. "And her!"

"Move! Now!" Diggle commanded as he cocked his gun at them. "Go!"

One of the agents blew his whistle and the heroes along with the two prisoners walked in front of Lance, Diggle and some other agents, walking out of the area enclosed by laser fences.

"Not to be an alarmist, but if we don't have an escape plan, I suggest we get one immediately", Stein whispered to the others

"Thinking of one", Clark said.

Oliver, Sara, Ollie, Laurel, Nyssa, Roy, Thea, Lisa and Alex discreetly tried to free themselves from their cuffs as they whirled around-

Only for Agent Lance to press a device which sent electricity crackling through everyone and they were on the ground, groaning in pain.

He then yelled. "Get up!"

As they managed to get up, he said. "Go."

They all walked forward until he said. "Turn around."

They all turned around and Lance walked closer to Clark, Oliver, Ollie, Laurel and Barry.

"I know you are not…them", Lance said to them all who immediately knew which people he was referring to. "But I cannot stomach the sight regardless."

He then put a black bag on all of their heads one by one before nearing Diggle and his men.

"Ready!" Agent Diggle called out to the soldiers.

"I'm sorry, Kara", Alex said regretfully as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't save you, Kara", Clark said with tears in his eyes. "Sorry I didn't return this time, Lois."

Roy and Thea looked at each other one last time and nodded. Barry had Patty in his mind as he prepared for the end.

"Aim!" Diggle ordered as him and the others aimed their guns on them.

Suddenly, a white substance hit all of their guns and snatched them away and then an arrow was fired which multiplied into many, hitting them all and taking them down.

All turned to see a man in a suit that was black in color with red lining all over as well as a red spider in the shape of a skull at the center of it, with what looked like red gauntlets protruding from the arms of his suit.

And the other man wore a black suit with a quiver strapped to his back and a bow in his hand. Except Lisa and the ones from Earth-38, all recognized him.

"What? Shocked to see me, Agents of ARGUS?" The one with the spider symbol asked.

"Adrian?" Oliver, Barry, Sara, Nyssa, Laurel, Roy and Thea said in disbelief simultaneously on seeing the second man who carried the bow and arrows, all of them having thrown down their masks along with Clark and Ollie.

"The one and only", Adrian Chase of Earth-X smirked.

"What, did you two stop to take a nap or what?" the dark-skinned woman asked the two.

"Kill them all!" Lance ordered and the agents started firing at the heroes who rolled to avoid the blue beams. Oliver pushed a soldier in the way and he was killed instead.

"Take cover!" Clark said and they all ran towards a trench while the spider guy flipped to avoid bullets and with a flip, disarmed an agent before kicking him away in a spin motion and spinning around, webbed another agent, pulling him towards himself and kicking him out while webbing another till he was a cocoon. Adrian rolled to an agent and smacked his feet with his bow, taking him down before shooting another down as well, while the spider guy picked up a fallen key ring before jumping the two jumped into the trench.

"So you're Adrian Chase's doppelganger", Oliver said.

"No, I'm Adrian Chase but you can call me Hawkeye", Adrian told Oliver with a smirk as he eyed his suit. "That is a fantastic outfit. Did you make that?"

"You're gonna do something with that keyring, Miguel?" the dark-skinned woman asked the spider guy, whose name was clearly Miguel, in annoyance.

"Yes, yes", Miguel said as he put in the key and turned it. The cuffs and collar fell off as the woman rose to her full height.

"You're a free woman now, Ororo", Adrian said to her.

"It's not Ororo. It's Storm", she said as she flew up. "Time to make it rain."

That moment, lightning cracked in the sky as it also cracked in her eyes while she rose up and looked down on the now terrified agents.

"You know what happens to cruel agents when they are struck by lightning?" She asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

She unleashed a powerful lightning bolt, killing many in one go. "Same thing that happens to everyone else."

And then a powerful wind blew many more agents, including Lance and Diggle back by many feet.

"Come on, Ororo", Miguel called out from behind. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"To our base", Adrian said.

"Your base?" Sara asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you people?" Ollie asked as he looked between Miguel, Adrian and Ororo.

"I was thinking the same thing about you all", Ororo said to them.

"Not to point out the obvious, but those people are still after us", Clark said.

"You might have to tell us on the way", Adrian suggested and they all ran across the hill, away from the ARGUS forces.

* * *

Universe-X, unknown location

As Thor tried to punch, Odinson ducked to avoid and rammed into him, sending him back before sending him flying upwards with an uppercut and grabbing his foot, slammed him to the ground, shattering it before throwing him up again and leaping into him, slammed him through a tree to the ground again, pinning him down.

He then punched Thor on the face, making him spit out blood as the ground underneath him shattered. He tried to punch again but Thor blocked and rolling over, pinned him down before punching him many times on the face, shattering the ground and drawing blood.

Then Odinson kicked him hard, sending him crashing through many more trees.

"LEAVE MY HOME!"

As he walked to Thor, Thor picked up a broken tree and hit Odinson, sending him back and shattering the tree while Thor rammed into him and rushed him through many trees, slamming him into a rock before Odinson elbowed him, sending him to the ground.

As Thor staggered up, Odinson rammed into him and punched him any times before kicking him away, sending him through rocks as they shattered.

Roaring, Thor charged back and sent Odinson through more trees. Then Odinson got up and picking up a tree, charged Thor with a roar.

It hit Thor as Odinson lifted him with the tree and rammed him through many more trees while charging before smashing him into a rock, shattering it and dropping him.

Then grabbing him, Odinson punched him many more times before punching the rocks, shattering them all as he dropped Thor.

"Believe me…now?" Thor asked with a groan as Bill and Magni walked to them.

"No one could have survived the beating I gave you", Odinson said, still sounding gruff as he held out his hand. "You tell the truth."

Thor took his hand as Odinson helped him up.

"So he is Thor too, father?" Magni asked and Odinson nodded.

"So you are Thor of this Earth?" Bill asked him.

"No. I used to be Thor", Odinson said in a broken voice. "Now I am just the Odinson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this.
> 
> So yes, Earth-X Argus, Lance and Diggle are here as the bad guys, while Earth-X Miguel aka Spider-Man, Earth-X Ororo aka Storm and Earth-X Adrian Chase aka Hawkeye are here as the good guys.
> 
> Plus, the Odinson of Earth-X, whose idea was given to me by my very good friend Brainstorm Sorcerer, so thank you very much to him. He is based on Kratos from God of War 4, while Magni is based on Atreus, and well, you will see more later.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	9. Tragic backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes meet the resistance on Earth-X as Odinson tells Thor and Bill about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

New York, Earth-X

Storm, Miguel and Adrian led the heroes into the base. As they looked around, Alex realized this was like SHIELD's base of operations called 'the Playground' on seeing the SHIELD symbol on a wall.

"I guess we're in Earth-X's New York", Oliver said.

"That too in the Playground", Alex said.

"I have to say, that's one hell of a story", Storm said, awed by the heroes.

"I would say it is false if I had not seen everything I have", Miguel said.

"You're a speedster and Zoom's good doppelganger", Adrian said to Barry.

"Yeah", Barry said.

"Okay, you two turn into the burning man", Adrian said to Jax and Stein.

"Yup", Jax said.

"And you can scream loudly and are the good doppelganger of Dark Siren", he said to Laurel.

"Uh-huh", she said.

"And you're the good doppelgangers of the heads of ARGUS- Dark Arrow and Prometheus, and you are the good doppelganger of Brightburn ", he said to Oliver.

"You can call us good", Sara quipped.

"You still haven't told us which Earth you're from", Miguel said to her. "Clearly, it's not this one."

"We're from Earth-1", Barry said as quite a few of them were.

"Earth-1?" Adrian said in surprise before turning to Storm. "Well ain't that a relief?"

"That's an odd coincidence", Miguel nodded.

"Am I missing something here?" Jax asked the three.

"I'm from Earth-1 too", Storm revealed to everyone's shock.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry asked, getting back on the point.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea", Storm said.

She picked up a small tablet and showed them the schematic of a device. "I think you guys came through this."

"Now what's that? Not a rocket scientist here", Ollie said.

"A temporal gateway?" Barry asked just to be sure.

"Same physics as a breach", Stein explained to him. "Just more stable and larger."

"Yeah, much larger", Barry said.

"So we have a way to get back", Alex said, sounding hopeful.

"Finally some good news", Roy said.

"Yes, looks like it", Nyssa agreed.

"Don't jinx it", Lisa warned her.

"Not much of a jinx guy here", Miguel said.

"So where is this thing?" Oliver asked them.

"It's actually not too far from here", Adrian said.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact", Storm added.

"You wanna drive there or what?" Miguel asked Storm.

"Good", Clark said. "So please take us to it."

"Can't do that", Storm said with a sad sigh.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because the gateway's in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of bastards", Adrian said. "And it's a suicide mission even for all of us."

Jax said, "Yeah, well, we've faced worse, so-"

"Look, it's our only way home", Clark said. "We're going through it."

"Nobody's going through anything", a voice that sounded familiar to the ones from Earth-38 spoke from behind them.

They turned to see a tall, bald man in a suit walk towards them. Clark's, Ollie's and Alex's eyes widened in shock on seeing him.

"Because we're blowing it up", the man said to them.

"Lex?" Clark called out in shock, as they looked at Lex Luthor of Earth-X.

"It's Director Luthor to you!" Lex snapped as he glared at Clark, Ollie, Oliver, Barry and Laurel. "And why are they all here?"

"They are not the same people", Storm said. "They are doppelgangers."

"They're on our side", Adrian added.

"Except for the part where you guys want to blow up our only way home", Jax said.

"If you've been listening, we don't exactly want to", Miguel said.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Thanos", Barry said.

"And they want to cut open my sister", Alex added.

"We need to get back to them quickly", Clark said in concern.

"So please, let us go", Roy pleaded.

"They need us", Ollie said.

"Eliminate that facility, and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies", Stein said.

"I'm sorry, but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years", Lex said. "We cannot wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate that the head from the body. We will not stop."

"You are gonna leave our Earth at the mercy of the evil psychopath who have ravaged yours", Oliver pointed out in an angry tone. "We have to go back."

"And I want a ponytail", Lex said, making Oliver glare at him. "Disappointment abounds."

"Look, bald guy, all we are asking is for a little bit of time", Sara said. "Let us get into the facility and through that gateway."

"The gateway is guarded by 30 Agents, 50 Elites, and 100 Special officers", Adrian revealed. "With Kryptonite measures. Not the best odds, maybe."

"Like he said, suicide mission", Miguel said.

"I'll take them", Nyssa said.

"No, you won't", Lex said. "We are blowing up that gateway to kingdom come right now. We need to win this war, and that won't be done by sentiment."

He then walked past them all.

"Sorry he's a little rough around the edges", Adrian said. "But he is the Director of SHIELD, and he's issued his commands."

Clark then started walking in Lex's direction.

"Hey, hey, hey", Adrian said. "You need to be really drunk to think you can change his mind."

"You won't change his mind", Storm said. "No one does."

"Let me go", Clark requested. "I used to know him on my Earth."

Adrian stepped aside. "Okay. Try."

Clark then went up to Lex after nodding at Adrian and Storm in thanks.

"You don't seem to know how to take an order", Lex said to him.

"That's because I'm used to giving them", Clark said before pleading. "Please, don't do this, Lex."

"Director Luthor!" Lex snapped angrily. "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this planet, no this Universe, has been at war for years. Thanos and his Black Order have taken away everything from me! My father, who was my only family was killed by your doppelganger. So don't you talk to me like we are FRIENDS!"

"We used to be on my Earth", Clark said gently. "Just because I'm evil here doesn't mean you should see me in the same light. Because you're a bad guy on my Earth."

"Really?" Lex asked, looking at Clark.

"Yeah", Clark nodded. "We used to be friends, but you were already on a dark path. I tried to save you. For years, I did. I didn't give up on you, and even now, after you tried to kill me many times, a small part of my heart still hasn't given up hope. So if I didn't give up on you, please don't give up on us. Just let us have a chance. Please."

"Look, I am sorry about your friends and about your Earths", Lex said regretfully, his voice now softer. "I truly am. But today I have the chance to protect my people, my Earth. If I don't do it, then what does that make me? My decision stands. See, there's nothing wrong with a good fight. But the man of tomorrow is forged by his battles today."

Lex walked away, not listening to Clark's calls of "Lex!"

* * *

Same time, Earth-1, S.T.A.R. Labs

Kara was strapped on the bed, with Overgirl on another as Zoom prepared the procedure when Thanos walked in.

"Father", Zoom said, kneeling to him.

"Father", Overgirl said too as she closed her eyes in respect.

"Rise", Thanos said as Zoom rose while he walked to Overgirl and stroked her cheek lovingly like a father showing affection to his daughter as Kara watched, feeling disgusted.

"You flew into the sun for me", Thanos told her as Kara was horrified, wondering why Overgirl followed him if he was responsible for her slow death. "Now you shall be more powerful than ever."

"I will not disappoint you, father", Overgirl said and he nodded and walked off as Zoom bowed to him.

"I have work to do", Thanos said before disappearing.

* * *

Same time, Universe-X, Vanaheim

"Oh I missed this so much. I haven't seen this since the destruction of the Dominators 1300 years ago", Thor said happily as he picked up Jarnbjorn the ax and swung it around, remembering simpler times.

Then Odinson forcefully snatched it from him, glaring at Thor.

"So he sent you here?" Odinson asked.

"Yes", Thor nodded. "I tried to fight his forces, but we failed."

"Because that is what happens when the arrogant take on the powerful", Odinson said as he walked out, chopping some wood with his ax, disdain for Thor (and himself) clear in his voice.

"What happened?" Thor asked him.

"Why does it matter to you?" Odinson asked.

"Because we are involved against Thanos", Bill said.

"Well then", Odinson said, turning around. "I battled Thanos' forces years ago, aiding the Universe in battle. Then Ebony Maw, Son of Thanos whispered into my ears that I am nothing more than an arrogant warrior who wants to be seen as a hero, and I believed him. Mjolnir fell from my grasp, never being grasped by anyone again."

Thor and Bill listened, shocked as he continued. "So I returned to Asgard where I realized my folly. When I was away, Ragnarok had come and claimed everyone."

"I am sorry", Thor said.

"No you're not", Odinson snarled. "So I thought I could try to live a peaceful life. I and Thanos have an arrangement. I am not to be bothered as long as I stay away from him."

"And you are all right with that?" Bill asked in disbelief as he walked to him. "Thanos has ravaged this Universe, and is going to ravage others, and you will do nothing? The Thor I know will battle Thanos. He will not wallow away like a coward!"

"SILENCE!" Odinson roared as he smacked Bill, sending him flying off and crashing to the ground, while Thor just watched.

"I married a woman named Kelda, and we had Magni", Odinson said. "She passed away recently."

"I'm sorry", Thor said again. "But Bill is right. You have a duty to the people of this Universe, to protect them. If you're going to remain like this, father will be ashamed of you."

"DO NOT PRETEND TO KNOW WHAT MY FATHER WILL THINK!" Odinson roared, slamming his ax on the ground as it turned into a crater while Bill staggered back up, and Magni arrived at the very moment.

"What happened, father?" Magni asked.

"Oh we were just talking about the time I defeated Loki with my friends' help", Thor said to him.

"Oh, can you tell me about it?" Magni asked excitedly.

"Well then", Thor said, walking to Magni. "A barrier had been conjured between me and Asg-"

"Go inside Magni", Odinson said.

"But fat-"

"Now!" Odinson said and a dejected Magni started walking into the hut.

Glaring at Thor, Odinson said. "He is my son, not yours."

Suddenly, the air particles shifted and Thanos appeared behind in front of Magni.

"FATHER!" Magni yelled in alarm as Thanos grabbed him and lifted him up.

"MAGNI!" Odinson yelled as he, Thor and Bill rushed Thanos, only for him to point his hand at them as a concussive force of energy stopped them in their tracks, making them grit their teeth as they struggled against it, trying to walk to him.

"I see you are helping my enemies", Thanos said calmly.

"You sent them here!" Odinson roared. "We had a pact!"

"Yes, we did", Thanos said as Magni flailed his legs in his grip. "Our arrangement leaves YOU in peace! I never said anything about family."

And with that, he disappeared with Magni.

"NOOOO!" Thor yelled in horror while Odinson lowered his head.

"That monster!" Bill snarled.

_Super Saiyan 1 soundtrack plays_

Odinson grunted in anger, shaking in rage.

"I…won't let you…get away with this…." He snarled and grunted, shaking in rage as the ground shook and lightning cracked in the sky, and a powerful beam of light hit the ground near Odinson while Thor and Bill watched with wide eyes.

The water in the river nearby rose up like a tide, as the ground near Odinson broke and the pieces flew into the air.

"I….won't….let…..you…." Odinson grunted again as lightning cracked around again while rocks flew, and then an aura of lightning flashed around him while Thor and Bill watched in awe.

The aura continued appearing and disappearing while Odinson grunted and the beam of power hit the ground near him again as he let out a roar.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

And then he was surrounded in an aura of powerful lightning, while Thor's and Bill's eyes widened in shock and pure awe.

Turning to look at the two, he said. "I am going to Nidavellir. I need you two to come with me."

Not getting a response, he roared. "COME WITH ME TO NIDAVELLIR RIGHT NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"We do", Thor said.

"Just waiting", Bill said.

And then on cue, a portal opened as Mjolnir and Stormbreaker flew through, Thor and Bill catching them as Odinson watched.

Thor then raised his other hand and Odinson's Mjolnir flew into his hand as he grasped it, lightning cracking around him.

"Let us go", Odinson said as he walked off, the two following him.

* * *

Same time, Earth-X

The heroes were all sitting together, wondering what to do when Storm, Adrian and Miguel walked in.

"We spoke with Director Luthor", Storm said.

"And after a lot of arguing, he agreed", Adrian revealed to their joy.

"So we're gonna help you out", Miguel said.

"What are we waiting for?" Clark asked as all got up with renewed determination in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends it. Hope Odinson's backstory and attitude was enjoyed, but now he will be a viewer no longer.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	10. Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes attack the ARGUS Base on Earth-X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

New York, Earth-X

"Now, you referenced 30 Agents, some Elites and Special Officers", Oliver said as he looked at the map. "I assume most of them are around the perimeter?"

"Correct", Adrian said.

"All right", Ollie said. "We fight through them outside. We access the main corridor. What is security like inside the hangar?"

"I'll do some recon", Barry said as he sped away and came back in a second.

"So the entire facility has meta-human dampeners", Barry revealed. "Along with the Kryptonite ones."

"Great. Just what we needed", Clark groaned.

"Okay, we can't take that hangar with no powers, man", Jax said.

"Even I won't be enough in this case", Storm said.

"These satellites indicate a control room off the hangar", Stein said. "That must be where the dampener is."

"Okay, well, we definitely can't take the main control room with no powers", Roy said. "It's not like we blend in here."

That moment, everyone looked at Oliver and Ollie.

"Some of us do", Nyssa said.

"I think I know how to get in", Oliver said with a smirk as he and Ollie exchanged a look.

* * *

Later- Lex said to Clark and Storm. "I'm allowing this mission against my better judgment. You have one hour."

With an exhale, Clark said gratefully. "I appreciate it. We all do. Thank you Lex."

"Yeah, I know", Lex said. "Go get them all. But if you don't make it through the gateway, I am not giving you more time. I will blow that place up."

He then walked off as Clark and Storm prepared to go to the mission.

* * *

Later, a vehicle stopped near the ARGUS base.

"Your papers, Sir", the agents stationed there asked the people inside.

"We don't have papers", Miguel said from inside. "This is a special visit."

"Your papers", he said as he pointed his gun. "Now."

"Suit yourself", Miguel said. "But, uh, I think you better talk to our bosses."

Miguel then revealed the person sitting at the back of the car- Oliver Queen and Robert Queen Jr.

"As you were", Oliver said.

"Any problem?" Ollie asked.

"My apologies, sir", the agent said apologetically to Oliver and Ollie, whose doppelgangers were of course the well-respected heads of ARGUS.

"Let them through! Let them through!" he called out and the gate buzzed open while the vehicle went inside.

"Thank you, Sir", he said with a curt nod.

* * *

Same time, Universe-X Nidavellir

"Eitri?" Odinson called out as he, Thor and Bill walked in. "Where are you?"

"Came to wallow with me, Son of Odin?"

They turned to see Eitri slumped in a corner, his eyes unfocused.

"Eitri", Odinson called out as they walked to him. "I am here for what is mine."

"Am I dying?" Eitri asked as he looked between the two Thors. "I see two."

"Because there are two", Thor shrugged.

"Oh!" Eitri said before looking at Odinson. "Why after all this time? You did not come when she asked you to."

"Thanos took my son", Odinson snarled.

"Ah! All right then!" Eitri said as he staggered up, with Bill supporting him. "What happens next is his fault."

He lead them to a bright handle of an incomplete ax, and a blade kept at a distance, all of them having ancient Nordic language carved on them.

"What is this?" Bill asked.

"Stormbreaker", Eitri spoke its name.

"That is also the name of my hammer", Bill said, lifting it up.

"This ax is a weapon fit for a King", Eitri said. "And much more powerful than any other Mjolnir or Stormbreaker you have seen."

Thor and Bill exchanged a look before the former said. "Let us get to work then."

* * *

One year ago

_Odinson held his dying wife Kelda, whose body was fading slowly._

" _I am here for you", he said to her as her eyes alternated between life and devoid of it._

" _Stormbreaker", she said before finally passing away as Odinson looked down and closed his eyes, sobbing._

* * *

Now

"She died giving power to this weapon", Odinson said as he looked at it with renewed determination in his eyes. "So now I must honor her."

* * *

Earth-X

Oliver and Ollie later walked inside as everyone raised their hands and saluted. "Hail our Lord!"

Oliver and Ollie followed the gesture.

"Sirs", Lance said as he walked there. "We were-We were not expecting you."

"Nor were we anticipating being back so soon", Oliver said. "But our Lord Thanos sent us back. Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 and Earth-38 doppelgangers", he raised his voice, "OUR DOPPELGANGERS!" he softened his voice again. "Escaped their execution."

"Yes, they did", Lance said.

"And?" Ollie asked.

"We are exhausting every possible means to locate them", Lance revealed.

"Good."

"Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?" Lance asked and Oliver and Ollie made a puzzled face, though his back was turned to Lance so he couldn't see it.

"Deployment?" he asked.

"She is inbound and ready", Lance said as he pressed a button to reveal something horrifying. "Our Lord's ship. The Sanctuary II."

As Oliver and Ollie looked at it, Lance said, "The Sanctuary II is fully operational and at the ready, sir. Shall we send her through?"

"As scheduled", Ollie said without hesitation while Oliver nodded at him as they needed to maintain their cover.

"Begin!" Lance said and the Sanctuary II flew into the sky where a large, red breach had opened up. The Sanctuary II went through it and it closed.

"The Sanctuary II is on its way", Lance then said as he raised his hand. "Hail our Lord!"

"Hail our Lord!" the other agents said too with raised hands.

"Hail our Lord", Oliver and Ollie said too.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Lance asked him.

"No, that'll be all", Oliver said.

"Very well", Lance said as he prepared to walk off but then stopped. "Before I go, I have something for you, Sir. You said long ago you will do this once our Lord's rule expanded to other Universes."

He then nodded at Oliver and Ollie who nodded back.

And then he called out. "Agents!"

Some Agents came in, holding a crying, blonde middle-aged woman and then forced her on her knees. Ollie did not know her, but the broken look on her face was enough for a pang to go out for her.

Oliver's eyes, however, widened in shock for a second before he schooled his expression.

It was his mother- Moira Queen!

"Well, I know how much you two enjoy carrying out what you've promised, and you two promised to execute your weak mother once our Lord expanded his rule to other Universes", Lance said to Oliver's and Ollie's shock and disgust, who managed to school their expressions though.

As he said that, he handed Oliver and Ollie two guns.

"One from each of you", Lance said.

"Do it", Moira said in a feeble voice.

Lance scoffed as Oliver and Ollie sighed and moving forward, aimed their guns at her. But Ollie could not bring himself to shoot an innocent woman, even if it was to cover up his tracks. She wasn't his mother's doppelganger, but she was an innocent.

Oliver, on the other hand, was staring at the face of his mom, and he really couldn't hurt her, not one bit. Not after having seen her die in front of his eyes with a sword run through her.

Oliver and Ollie turned their guns on Lance and pulled the triggers-

But only heard the click of the guns.

Lance laughed as all the agents cocked their guns at Oliver and Ollie.

With a chuckle, Lance said. "Did you really think I would hand you two loaded weapons BEFORE VERIFYING WHO YOU ARE?"

Oliver suddenly smacked Lance on the face with the gun, knocking him out. He then grabbed an ARGUS agent and took cover behind him as some bullets killed him.

Oliver then took the gun and fired at the agents, killing them while Ollie flipped and kicked one into two others, knocking them both out before doing a back flip as he kicked another agent on the chin, sending him flying over a machine.

Oliver grabbed another agent and kneed him out.

He then rushed to Moira and put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand away, clearly terrified, for good reason.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're okay", Oliver assured in the most soothing voice he could muster. "No, no, no, you're fine. You're fine."

He then gave her his gun and said. "Just take this and go."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, still weary of him.

"Because a mother deserves better from her son", Oliver said sincerely before saying. "Take it and go."

As she got up, he said again. "Go!"

She then ran out of the doorway, gun in hand.

Oliver then pressed a button and the meta-human dampener was off while Ollie pressed another and the Kryptonite and red sunlight were turned off.

"Clear", they said together.

Clark and Barry sped in and the latter asked, "How did it-", he looked around at the unconscious soldiers. "Oh."

"Just what I expected would happen", Clark said.

"Clark, Barry, we have a problem", Oliver said as he eyed some damaged machinery. "The gateway control's been damaged."

"We can't turn it on?" Barry asked.

"We can't turn it on here, but there should be a manual override at the platform", Ollie revealed.

With a sigh, Barry said. "All right, we're gonna have to fight our way through."

"Let's do it", Clark said.

* * *

Outside, Miguel's comms activated.

"Miguel", Lex said from the other end. "Some SHIELD Agents went rogue and sent the weapon without my permission."

"Call it back, General!" Miguel pleaded.

"Too late", Lex said. "It's been programmed. There's no changing course now. I can't call it back. I'm sorry."

"But they haven't gone through yet", Miguel said.

"I'm sorry. Just get out of there", Lex said regretfully.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked him.

"Guys, we have a problem", Miguel said.

"What kind of problem?" Sara asked via earpiece.

"I sense a very bad problem", Storm said.

"A weapon is heading to blow up the facility", Miguel revealed.

"A weapon? You mean a missile?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly", Miguel said.

"Much worse", Adrian said.

"Why does this happen to us?" Roy grumbled on the earpiece.

"Because everyone hates us", Nyssa muttered.

"Did she just crack a joke?" Lisa asked randomly.

* * *

At a distance, a giant android with red eyes and a metallic skin made of Adamantium and Nth metal powered by Kryptonite flew towards the facility. Several other drones of similar look but smaller size flew with it.

Ultron had come!

* * *

Same time, Universe-X, Nidavellir

Odinson raised the forging hammer and slammed it down on the handle and the blade, forging them over flames, remembering everything that had lead him to this moment here.

He could feel Loki's ghost behind him, eyes of mischief and mocking while the weapon lay there in the ground. An axe and hammer head, both made from the strongest Uru ever seen in the Nine Realms, and a handle made from the bark of Yggdrasil. The weapon of a King. Of a God.

"There's nowhere you can hide, brother. Put as much distance between you and the truth as you want, it changes nothing. Pretend to be everything you are not: teacher, husband, father. But there is one unavoidable truth you will never escape: You cannot change. You are, and always will be…a Destroyer."

Loki's words cut deeper than Thanos' own blades, making Odinson hesitate. He brought death and destruction. More than any weapon known to the cosmos. Why should any power lie in his bloodied hands when he never did anything but hurt with that power?

' _Who you were before doesn't matter_.'

That voice…Kelda?

' _This boy is not your past, he is your son, and he needs his father_.'

Magni. My son. Something buried within the Odinson awakened, not a burning fire consumed with rage, but a storm fueled by the love of a father.

"I know." Odinson spoke at last. Thunder and wind sounded through the Forges of Nidavellir, Loki watched in shock as blue fire engulfed the Odinson's arms as he turned, the weapon in his hand and lightning in his eyes. "But I am a Destroyer no longer."

* * *

"In ten minutes, Ultron and the other drones are gonna bring down this entire facility, and there's nothing we can do to stop those robots", Adrian said.

"Then we need to reopen the gateway before that happens", Oliver said.

"Nice thinking, genius", Ollie commented dryly.

Oliver said. "- Clark, Barry, Storm –"

"We know", Barry said. "Stop a flying robot somehow."

"Good", Oliver said. "The rest of us will open the breach."

"That's the whole plan eh? I like it", Adrian said.

"Really?" Oliver asked. "Because the Adrian Chase I knew always used to be 10 steps ahead."

"Wow", Adrian said before saying. "That is-that is a terrible way to live your life. Why do you want to be ahead? Just walk the path and see where it takes ya!"

"Didn't expect this to go all philosophical", Clark commented.

"Your doppelganger sounds more strategic than you", Storm said to Adrian as she liked rules.

"Yeah, but he was a horrible person. All of you would hate him", Roy shrugged.

"You would want to kill him yourself", Thea said to Adrian, who shrugged.

"Ready for drone watch", Clark said to Barry and Storm.

"Let's do it", Barry said as he sped Ray out while Clark and Storm flew after him.

Miguel then put down a duffel bag and said. "I thought it'd be fun if we put on our costumes."

He opened it, revealing suits and weapons.

"Where'd you get the bow and quiver?" Oliver asked Leo as he looked at the bow and arrows.

"They look useful though", Ollie said.

"The Director collects weapons", Miguel said with a smirk.

Looking at Adrian and Miguel, Oliver said seriously. "Let's go to war."

"Best thing in my life", Adrian said as he knocked an arrow.

"Let's go", Nyssa said.

* * *

Lance, Diggle and the other agents moved towards the gateway.

"No one gets to the gateway!" Diggle yelled. "No one!"

That moment, the door was blasted and all the agents, including Diggle, were sent flying back.

It was Firestorm. He fired his blasts, getting more soldiers. Oliver, Ollie, Nyssa, Laurel, Sara, Roy, Thea, Lisa, Adrian, Miguel and Alex entered too.

Ollie, Oliver, Adrian, Nyssa, Roy and Thea fired their arrows in quick succession while Laurel screamed at them, sending them flying back. Miguel fired his webs around, webbing up guns and faces while Alex and Sara fired guns which killed agents and Lisa fired her Cold Gun.

Diggle got up and fired bullets at Alex but Laurel screamed at him and he was sent flying off.

Another appeared but Nyssa spun and chopped his head off.

Sara and Alex then hid behind opposite crates. An ARGUS agent appeared but Sara grabbed his gun while Alex kicked him away and snatched his gun. She shot him with the gun and did the same to another agent approaching them.

Another agent fired at them from above but Sara killed him with a shot.

Roy swept an agent's feet from under him and smacked him out before shooting a soldier down as Ollie shot down three simultaneously and Adrian snapped one's neck while Thea smacked another out.

Oliver flipped an agent to the ground and shot another down.

Lisa spun in the air and kicked an agent away before taking down another with her Cold Gun.

Above them, Firestorm blasted the soldiers and flew off as Ollie ran after him.

* * *

Flash ran towards Ultron as Clark and Storm flew over him above a train.

"Here we go!" Clark shouted.

Clark fired Heat Vision, destroying some drones as Storm destroyed more with lightning before Clark fired Heat Vision at Ultron, who fired back a Kryptonite beam, making him stagger back as he grunted.

Storm blew winds at Ultron but he flew through them right into her, only for Clark to come in the way as both punched each other, Ultron staggering back as Clark too got winded.

Barry jumped and grabbed Ultron from behind.

* * *

Firestorm and Ollie hid behind some crates as Hydra soldiers passed by them.

"Okay, we're ARGUS-free", Ollie said. "Let's go."

"Hold on", Firestorm said as he listened to Stein inside him. "That's an automated power cell. We need to activate it before using the control console."

"So I get you can hot-wire it, no problem", Olie said.

"Then you'll turn on the console", Firestorm told him.

"Let's kick some ass", Ollie said as the two ran.

Firestorm managed to hot wire the console and said. "Ollie! We got power."

That moment, some soldiers arrived, riding a vehicle and tried to fire at him but Ollie flipped and fired an arrow which hit a tire and exploded, sending them all flying off.

* * *

Barry tried to phase through Ultron but he flew into the air at high speed.

"Clark! Storm!" Barry called out. "A little help here!"

Storm flew up and blew a powerful wind at Ultron while covering the area around him with fog to confuse him and Clark fired Heat Vision, sending him back.

Ultron then did a spin motion and threw off Barry.

Clark flew down and caught him while Ultron dispersed the fog, sending Storm down too.

They saw Ultron and the drones flying over them and said simultaneously. "Oh crap!"

Then a beam of light shot down, destroying several drones. Out of it flew an ax, two Mjolnirs and Stormbreaker, destroying many of the drones before flying back to the light which dispersed, revealing Thor, Odinson and Bill as they caught their weapons.

"You guys are so screwed now!" Barry yelled happily.

"There's two of them", Clark noted.

Marching towards Ultron and his drones, Odinson roared. "BRING ME THANOS!"

Leaping up, he raised Stormbreaker as lightning covered him and the now darkened skies before he slammed it on the ground, killing many more drones as the area they had been at turned to a smoldering crater.

Thor twirled both Mjolnirs simultaneously, shattering more drones as he and Bill fired lightning around.

"And I thought only I could do it", Storm mock complained as she, Clark and Barry rejoined the fight.

Ultron fired at Odinson but he blocked with Stormbreaker while Ultron flew closer, only for Odinson to grab him and slam him to the ground, forming another crater as he brought down Stormbreaker on him with lightning added, actually hurting him before sending him hurling off with a powerful blast.

* * *

Oliver shot down an agent before flipping over a crate and shooting down another and as he got up, he shot down another.

Ollie rolled on the ground and fired five arrows, destroying five vehicles.

Adrian smacked one out while Roy shot down another and Thea kicked out another while Nyssa sliced down another one.

Laurel screamed and sent three flying off while Lisa froze three more.

Some agents fired at them with a machine gun from inside a vehicle and they took cover.

"Well that's not very fair", Adrian complained.

"Life is never fair", Lisa said.

Alex and Sara tried to fire at the vehicle from the sides but couldn't get a clear shot.

Miguel flipped into the air and webbed the vehicle, pulling and tripping it, taking all the agents down.

"And that's how you shock your enemies", Miguel said.

Adrian ran at the console and managed to pull it. A stream of red and white energy burst up and hit many agents, bursting them into nothingness.

The light faded and a red portal, that was much larger than a breach, opened.

A gunshot rang out but Miguel sensed and flipped to avoid as they turned to see Lance.

"GO TO HELL!" He roared as he fired but all dodged.

Before he could fire again, Adrian fired first and the arrow hit his throat.

"I've already been there, and this is my message to you", Adrian snarled in a tone that reminded Oliver of his Earth-1 doppelganger as Lance died on the spot.

* * *

Odinson, Thor, Bill and Storm fired powerful lightning at Ultron together while Clark fired Heat Vision and Barry sped around and threw three lightning bolts.

All of them together finally managed to destroy Ultron as he shattered into bits.

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1

Zoom had been about to perform the surgery when the lights had gone out. He and Brightburn had sped off to check while Dark Arrow, Prometheus, Dark Siren and Dark Archer had gone around to do the same.

Lois suddenly jumped down and flip kicked a Chitauri soldier away before Chloe leapt down, kicking the other Chitauri soldier down. Before they could get up, the two women fired from the Chitauri guns, disintegrating them. Felicity jumped out after them both.

"Come on, Kara", Lois said as she started undoing the straps.

"Just get me to the sun", Kara said weakly.

"We will", Chloe assured.

The three started leading her away when a shuriken whizzed past Chloe and embedded into the wall behind them. Then there was a gust of wind and Zoom had his hand wrapped around Felicity's throat as he pinned her to the wall.

The others arrived too.

"You thought it would be easy?" Brightburn asked with a smirk.

"You tried to deny my wife the life she needs", Dark Arrow growled at them. "You three will die."

"But first decrypt the system", Dark Archer ordered.

"Never", Felicity said.

"No need", Zoom said. "I can do it. I am from another more advanced Earth, Miss Smoak. No matter how complex your encryption is, I can get through it. But first, let me kill you."

"To answer your earlier question, evil Smallville", Lois said to Brightburn with a smirk. "Yes, we thought it would be easy."

As Zoom vibrated his hand closer to Felicity, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. "Hey."

As he turned around, Dark Archer knocked him out with a punch.

"What?" Dark Arrow growled as he, Brightburn, Dark Siren and Prometheus prepared to kill him. "What is-"

Dark Archer smirked as his eyes glowed red and his skin transformed into a green color, a cape and suit forming over him as he transformed into J'onn Jonnz.

"J'onn!" Kara yelled weakly but happily.

"This is why we thought it would be easy", Chloe smirked.

"Where is Tommy?" Prometheus growled.

"Taking a nap in the hallway", J'onn shrugged.

As Brightburn made to charge, a mystical rope bound him.

"Fate has decreed you shall not win this time", Doctor Fate said as he appeared. He had woken up sometime after Thor's and Kara's little adventure on Lian Yu on Earth-1.

"Doctor Fate saw what would happen and returned us to our Earth, so we came back with some reinforcements", Lois said as the villains glared.

Dark Arrow roared in a rage when a metal covered hand knocked him out, revealing himself to be Deathstroke.

"You're not the only ones who came on being called", Deathstroke said to them.

Dark Siren tried to scream but a shot from Stargirl's staff sent her flying off and Prometheus was smacked on the head by Carter's mace, getting knocked out too.

"That felt really good", Carter quipped.

Brightburn was knocked out due to the magic around him as Fate said. "He will not be held by me forever. Get Kara out of here."

"Come on", Felicity said as she, Lois and Chloe lead the weakened Kara away as J'onn, Slade and the JSA split up to take on more of Thanos' forces.

* * *

In a room, all the heroes walked out through the portal when suddenly someone jumped after them but Barry knocked him out with a punch. It was John Diggle of Earth-X.

"Very loyal, this bastard", Adrian commented.

* * *

As two Chitauri soldiers wandered around, a tall man in a yellow and blue suit leapt in front of them. They roared as they fired at him and he staggered back but to their shock, his wounds healed.

"That was your last mistake, bub", he said as he closed his hands into fists and claws popped out of his knuckles, three in each hand as he leapt at them with a roar, stabbing them in the throats as they staggered back and he pulled his claws out before stabbing them in the abdomens, taking them down.

As another arrived, a flaming chain wrapped around him and he screamed as he burst into flames while a man with a flaming skull for a head wearing a trench coat appeared and roared.

* * *

"We are here to save you!" Slade announced over the PA system.

"About time", Cisco said.

"Time for burning", Mick added as Slade opened the cell doors, only to feel a presence behind him as he spun around and blocked a swing from Terminator who kicked him back.

"Slade Wilson", Terminator said. "You're weak."

"No", Slade said as they circled each other. "I am stronger than you."

And with that, they clashed blades again as Slade said to the others with gritted teeth. "Go!"

Cisco, Caitlin, Mick and Harry immediately obeyed, looking at the fighters once more before running off.

* * *

Lois, Chloe and Felicity were leading Kara away as Lois said. "Let's get to the rooftop."

Suddenly, Dark Arrow, who was up again, appeared in front of them. "Step away from her. Or I will kill you all."

Felicity stepped protectively in front of Kara. "There is no way-"

Dark Arrow immediately knocked an arrow and fired, hitting Felicity in the chest as Lois and Chloe gasped in horror while Felicity fell to the ground, gasping in pain as the life left her.

"Didn't want to hear the speech", Dark Arrow said as he knocked another arrow. "Now, your turns."

"Stay down!"

They turned to see Oliver holding Overgirl hostage with a knife to her throat. "Or I'll kill her!"

* * *

In the Speed Lab, everyone was converging when the Destroyer appeared.

"What the hell?" Caitlin muttered.

Suddenly, Cisco started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Caitlin asked.

"Because that!" Cisco said as he pointed to where the others who had escaped from Earth-X arrived.

"Let's kick some ass!" Cisco yelled.

"The Destroyer. Stolen from the destroyed Asgard and rebuilt by Thanos for his purposes", Odinson snarled as he fired a God blast with Stormbreaker, and Thor and Bill followed, firing them too, and Cisco fired his vibe blasts, Storm fired her lightning, Killer Frost fired her beams, Laurel fired her Canary Cry, Barry fired his lightning bolts and Firestorm blasted it too.

The combined attacks caused an explosion as the Destroyer was sent hurtling back, heavily damaged. It suddenly fired above, forming a portal, and leapt into it as it closed.

* * *

As Slade and Terminator fought, a blue blur sped the latter away.

* * *

"Her neck doesn't seem very invulnerable now so I'll say again. Stay down!" Oliver growled.

"Just shoot them!" Overgirl shouted.

"I can save your wife's life!" Oliver yelled at Dark Arrow.

"There is only one way to save me", Overgirl said.

"We have friends at S.T.A.R. Labs", Oliver said. "There are ways to save your wife without hurting Kara."

"He's lying!" Overgirl said.

Suddenly, a blue blur sped Overgirl and Dark Arrow out as Lois and Chloe sighed in relief.

They all looked at Felicity's lifeless body, staring without seeing as Oliver kneeled down and took off her glasses, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry", he whispered sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this one. Hope Odinson's return to form was enjoyed, as well as all the fights.
> 
> And Slade, J'onn and JSA are here too, and Fate's back up, baby! And Earth-38 Logan is here too with Johnny Blaze, who has taken up the mantle from Carter Slade.
> 
> The Legends will come in next chapter. I just wanted to replace them with JSA here.
> 
> Honestly, Dark Arrow listening to Felicity's speech before trying to kill her was stupid, and more plot armor for Felicity. This is what he would actually do.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	11. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone mourns their losses and prepares for the final battle against Thanos' forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

S.T.A.R. Labs

Everyone reached the roof as they saw several ships escaping the S.T.A.R. Labs facility due to being attacked by the heroes.

Carter walked to Logan and punched him, wincing in pain due to the Adamantium. "Hey clawed boy."

"Good to see you too, feathers", Logan said before punching him back, staggering him away.

Kara helped herself to the energy from the sun, Thor supporting her and caressing her hair when the Waverider appeared in the sky and flew down, landing as it opened with Ray, Nate, Amaya and Zari walking out.

"What's the matter?" Ray asked. "What happened?"

"A lot happened, Dr. Palmer", Stein sighed, now separate from Jax. "A lot."

* * *

Later

Thor and Kara hugged each other tightly and kissed.

"I thought I'd never see you again", she said tearfully.

"Me neither", Thor said. "But the thought of you kept me going."

The two smiled at each other and kissed again.

* * *

Oliver was standing, looking at the wall in front of him.

"Husband."

He turned to see Nyssa walking up to him. "How are you right now?"

"Diggle and Felicity…" he trailed off. "They were the first ones I brought into this crusade. With them gone, I feel like I've lost a part of me. And Rene and Curtis didn't deserve this either."

"No, they did not", Nyssa agreed. "Which is why we will give their killers what they deserve."

Oliver looked at her as she nodded at him and with determined eyes, he nodded back.

* * *

Clark and Lois were holding each other, having finished their emotional reunion when a breach opened and out walked Ollie and Chloe with Bart, Dinah, A.C. and Victor.

"What's up, amigo?" Bart asked with a smirk as he and Clark clapped hands before he shared a hug with Dinah, and then manly hugs with AC and Victor.

"Heard there's an intergalactic warlord to deal with now", AC said.

"Unfortunately, yeah", Lois said.

"So, how loud do I need to scream at him", Dinah asked, drawing a chuckle.

"As loud as you can", Clark told her.

"Just need to point my guns in the right direction", Vic said.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna go down", Ollie agreed.

* * *

"Thank you for coming", Oliver said gratefully to Slade as he stood with Nyssa.

"No problem, kid", Slade said. "Though after hearing everything that's going on, I really miss the island."

"Me too", Oliver said.

"We ran into your friends, this JSA on the way", Slade said. "Though it was all for the best."

"I think we should prepare for whatever they're going to do next", Nyssa said. "Because they won't really give up."

"They are going to use that Sanctuary II thing into leveraging us to hand Kara over", Oliver said. "And they will offer a deal, Odinson's son in exchange for Kara."

"Dragging a child into this", Slade said. "Bastard."

"Nyssa."

Nyssa turned to see Sara standing there as Oliver immediately felt awkward, and Slade knew why.

"I am just going to go", Slade said as he started walking out, only to have Sara step in his way.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of here right now?" She asked.

"I do not need to justify myself now", Slade said before shocking her with his next words. "And I know an apology would not even come close to making up for the horrible things I have done."

"Sara!" Oliver called out as she turned to him. "What you saw was the Mirakuru. It twisted him back on Lian Yu. But with it gone, he is no longer the monster. Give him a chance to show you what kind of man he truly is."

Sara looked at Oliver, then at Slade. "Well then, I have one reason to not kick you out."

"Two", Nyssa added.

"Two", Sara corrected herself as she looked him up and down. "Hope you are worth it."

And with that, she walked out.

* * *

Thor was speaking with Odinson when Cisco arrived, looking at both of them in awe as he flicked his head between them both.

"T-two-two-two-I-I-I-I-wha-when-ugh," he started talking incoherently, to the amusement of Thor, while Odinson gave no reaction.

"Hey", Adrian said as he walked in, looking at Cisco gawking at the two Thors, while Thor looked at Adrian curiously due to him being the doppelganger of the evil Earth-1 Adrian.

"You still in there?" Adrian asked, waving his hand in front of Cisco's face before tapping his head, and then slapping him, but still got no response. "Looks like he's not in there."

That was when Bill arrived as Adrian held out his hand. "Name's Adrian Chase. Nice to meet you, handsome."

Bill looked at Thor, remembering the name. "Isn't this the person you threw into the sun?"

"What?" Adrian asked, looking at Thor with wide eyes. "You threw evil me into the sun? Really?"

"Yeah", Thor shrugged.

* * *

"I'm sorry", Overgirl said to Dark Arrow in the Sanctuary II.

"For what?" Dark Arrow asked.

"For being so weak", she said.

"I've managed to stabilize her deterioration", a holographic AI spoke to them. "But without a transplant she'll be dead within an hour."

"Quiet!" Dark Arrow yelled and the AI head vanished.

"Now don't you listen to her", Dark Arrow said to Overgirl as his eyes softened. "There is more strength in you than in this entire planet of lesser humans combined."

He walked off into the hallway where Brightburn, Terminator, Prometheus, Dark Siren, Dark Archer and Zoom stood.

"We're preparing for war", Brightburn growled and he nodded.

"Those people will pay", Prometheus said, putting an arm around Dark Siren as she put hers around his, the two looking into each other's eyes with matching smiles. "And tonight, we will bathe in their blood."

"Can't wait", Dark Siren said with a smack of her lips.

Thanos then walked in, making them all kneel before him before they all stood up.

"Not to sound insolent", Dark Archer started. "But is there any particular reason you took his son?"

Thanos looked down on them all and finally spoke.

"The longer I wait, the stronger he becomes. If the Asgardian isn't dealt with soon, then he, or the boy, will become powerful enough to stop my plans. I don't intend to be on the back foot when that day comes. Now I have his son, the rest will be up to him. But, should conflict arise between us, then a battle will occur, the likes of which will shake the pillars of this universe, and beyond. Then, Death will turn her gaze on us, as I bring her the soul of the Last Asgardian."

"Just as I would expect from your greatness", Zoom said.

* * *

Later, Waverider

Everyone gathered as Oliver asked Odinson. "So, you on our side?"

Odinson looked at Oliver and said. "Do not mistake me for your friend. I am not. My purposes here are my own, merely coinciding with yours, for now. I just wants two things: my son back in my arms, and Thanos' severed head under my boot. Thanos dies. If any get in my way, I'll kill them too."

"Good enough for me", Oliver told him while everyone looked between the two Thors, gawking at the different looks.

While Thor was very tall, Odinson was taller, and his body was decorated with scars. Kara felt her greatest sympathies go out to him.

"Where are we with locating Thanos' ship?" Clark asked.

"We got a pretty good idea", Chloe said. "I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume?

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City", Zari said.

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world", Ray said.

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world", Cisco said.

"Failure's not an option", Oliver said.

"Losing is not an option", Ollie added.

"We shall win this", Thor said to everyone. "We will show them this Multiverse is not theirs to take."

"We are the protector of the good", Clark said. "And we will fight them all till our last breaths."

"How about their last breaths?" Ollie quipped.

"I can do that", Clark said as all chuckled.

"Great speech", Killer Frost commented.

"Yeah, got used to them a long time ago", Lois said as she and Clark exchanged a smile.

That moment, Gideon's voice spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're being hailed by a fellow ship."

"Put it on", Sara said.

As all the heroes gathered around, a hologram of an unmasked Dark Arrow popped up.

"What do you want?" Sara asked.

"To offer a truce", Dark Arrow said.

"In exchange for what?" Barry asked.

"We will return to our Earth peacefully and return Magni if you meet our one demand", Dark Arrow said before revealing, "Supergirl comes with us."

Everyone turned to Supergirl who winced while Thor simply held her hand, glaring at Dark Arrow.

"Here's a difference between you and me", Oliver said as he looked at Dark Arrow. "I don't abandon my friends."

Logan added as he stepped up. "Go fuck yourself pretty boy!"

"You shall feel the thunder on you", Thor snarled.

"Mine before his", Storm said.

Oliver then cut the call.

"All right", Sara said.

"Everybody ready to go?" Ollie asked.

"Never been more", Nate said firmly.

"We can't bring Felicity, Diggle, Rene and Curtis back, but we will make them all pay for their deaths", Roy said.

"For Felicity, Diggle, Rene and Curtis", Oliver said as everyone nodded firmly.

Thor then looked at everyone and said. "Let us bring the hammer down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this. Next chapter is gonna have some nice surprises.
> 
> I don't care about Felicity or Diggle but Oliver going "good riddance" would be OOC so I have to have him mourn for them, especially since they were his first team members.
> 
> Thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for some of the conversation suggestions.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	12. The Battle of Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes all battle the forces of Thanos to protect the Multiverse from his conquest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Waverider

Everyone was preparing for war, taking their best weapons and making sure they worked.

"So you ran circles around Savitar?" Barry asked Bart in disbelief.

"Yeah, he really wasn't any kind of God", Bart shrugged and Barry wondered how fast this guy was.

"Thank you for helping protect Patty", Barry said gratefully.

"No problem amigo", Bart said with a wink.

Odinson's eyes were focused on a toy in his hand. He had made it after Magni was born, a small wooden replica of the Skidbladnir. The boy had spent hours with it, many of those hours Odinson had not watched, a regret he'll have until his last day.

Footsteps then approached from behind, despite the suits function of being sound absorbent.

"You know, no one believed it."

Odinson looked over his shoulder to see Miguel, without his mask to show barely concealed hate, at the God or himself, he couldn't be sure.

"An alien invasion just seemed impossible back then. How wrong we were. How we lived to regret not preparing for that day, as men, women and children were blasted apart from being collateral damage for the coming of our new "Lord". But then, we heard that Thor, the actual God of Thunder from the Norse myths, appeared and fought for us."

Odinson turned to fully face the spider/human hybrid as the man stepped closer, tears starting to escape the man's eyes as he continued to speak.

"You threw every religion out of whack that day. We actually had hope, whenever we heard the thunder, all of us started to cheer and think "he can do this!"...but then you left. Do you know what that did to us?!" Miguel shouted.

"I saw devout fanatics of every religion get on their knees and prayed, begged even, for you to come back! The Church of Thor formed because they thought, they KNEW, you would save us! Yet we got nothing, and for years we lived under the rule of a mad tyrant and his brood of psychopaths! I just want to know one thing: will you stay and fight for us again, or run away, like you did before?"

Miguel just barely reached the Odinson's chest, but he glared up with red eyes filled with emotion, but none of it fear. Many years ago, a God by the name of Thor would've admired and respected a man like this. Yes, he had heard their prayers, felt their fear and desperation. They were all ignored as his own self-hatred had grown.

But that was then. This is now.

"Time to find out."

He walked off and said. "Its time for reinforcements."

That was when Adrian approached, having listened to the whole thing and watched the God leave with a jaw dropped expression.

"Not gonna lie...I shit my pants just there", Miguel admitted.

Adrian clapped his shoulder, his eyes not leaving their position of following where the Odinson went.

"That's okay, I shit in your pants too."

Miguel took a second to comprehend that comment, before scrunching up his face in disgust. "You and your hobbies."

* * *

Later

The army of Thanos marched forwards. It seemed like a large ocean of black and grey. At its front were Dark Arrow, Prometheus, Dark Archer, Dark Siren, Terminator and Agent Diggle.

The Chitauri soldiers fired beams from their guns that disintegrated anyone on impact. The Outriders ripped people apart, and the Chitauri chariots blasted down shots too.

Dark Arrow smacked away two people with his bow. Dark Siren broke a person's bones on screaming at him while Prometheus shot down many within seconds and killed more with his shurikens.

Dark Archer also shot down some people while Terminator broke one's neck effortlessly. Agent Diggle also fired his beams from his gun, disintegrating people.

One of the cops aimed at them but Executioner Castle disintegrated him with a shot.

That's when they turned to see a group of people moving towards them. The heroes had come. They all stood together in a line from left to right- Earth-2 Laurel, Zari, Miguel, Adrian, Ray, Oliver, Barry, Ollie, Nate, Sara, Amaya, Mick, Bart, Vic, AC, Dinah, Roy, Thea, Courtney, Logan, Slade, Nyssa, and Alex.

They all stopped in a line.

"Kill them all!" Dark Arrow ordered.

The Chitauri and Outriders screeched as they rushed them.

Nate steeled up as the soldiers moved towards them. From above- Clark, Kara, Doctor Fate, Carter, J'onn, Storm, Firestorm and Ray flew down while Killer Frost used her ice powers to slide down on an 'ice slide.'

The soldiers marched towards them, not having any idea what was coming.

That moment, Oliver yelled. "NOW!"

And with that, the heroes made way as a flaming bike sped between them, Ghost Rider on it as he rode it into the dense mass of Chitauri and Outriders, killing many just by crushing them or hitting them with his chain, disintegrating them into flames as they roared angrily.

"Fight you cowards!" Agent Diggle yelled when Ghost Rider grabbed him by the throat, speeding with him and snarled. "Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."

Agent Diggle screamed in pure agony and terror as everything he had done came to him, and he turned catatonic as Ghost Rider threw him off.

"All out of mercy", he muttered as he continued riding.

Some soldiers managed to get close enough and the bigger fight began. Barry and Bart sped around, punching them here and there. Sara punched one and flip-kicked another away. Laurel flipped one down and used her Canary Cry to knock another away while Dinah killed many with her Canary Cry.

"I'm jealous", Laurel muttered, causing Dinah to chuckle.

"Get used to it", she said.

J'onn, Ray and Firestorm fired their blasts from the air, getting some soldiers while Killer Frost slid around on her ice slide and shot down people with her icicles.

Sara grabbed a soldier's arm and flipped him to the ground as Nate punched one away.

Mick fired his Heat Gun around. "Burn all of ya!"

"Now that's just like it", Adrian said as he fired an arrow, getting one.

Clark flew between the opposing army, making the ground shake just by landing as many of them fell off and he punched one Outrider so hard he flew back into many more Chitauri and Outriders, all of them being taken down while Kara fired down her Heat Vision, taking more of them down.

Vic fired a missile, taking down many more of them while A.C. sliced down some Chitauri with his Trident.

Miguel swung around and snatched a soldier's gun with his web before hitting him with it, knocking him out.

"And that's how you get what you deserve", he said when a shot disintegrated his web, making him fall down till Carter caught him.

"Don't get cocky", he said, making Miguel chuckle as he smacked one Chitauri away while Miguel flipped down.

Both were grabbed by Outriders from behind but Carter flew up, managing to shake it off while Miguel managed to flip it down and webbed it up.

Zari flew in the air, firing wind blasts and using them to block shots while Amaya got the power of an elephant and punched one Outrider down before more arrived.

The heroes were already routing the dense army with their varied super powers, but it was still large, and numbered much more.

A decently big faction of Chitauri and Outriders rounded a corner, only for lightning to strike the area and then Thor stood there alongside Beta Ray Bill, Sif and Balder with the entire Asgardian army behind him.

"FOR ODIN! FOR ASGARD!" He yelled as he raised both the Mjolnirs.

"FOR ODIN! FOR ASGARD!" Everyone else yelled together before charging at the army as Sif leapt into the air using her double-edged sword and flew into an Outrider, stabbing it through the throat till it stopped wriggling while Balder lifted one up and slammed it to the ground hard before stabbing it dead.

The Asgardian army battled Thanos' army, pushing them back.

Thor and Bill flew into the air and used lightning, killing many more enemies as Storm conjured a powerful wind, sending them flying into the air as Thor and Bill turned them into splatters with smacks from their Hammers.

"So you control weather too?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, rather nicely", she smirked as she killed some Chitauri with lightning.

"Well then", Bill said as he slammed Stormbreaker on the ground, causing an explosion of lightning that killed more.

* * *

Universe-X, Vanaheim

Jotuns, Elves, Dwarves, Demons and other creatures from throughout the Realms stood together as Odinson stood in between them, looking into each and every one of their eyes.

"Jotuns, Elves, Dwarves, Demons, creature throughout the Realms!" He announced. "The plague known as Thanos who has been ruling us, now wants us all extinguished!"

He planted Stormbreaker on the ground and declared. "We must join forces, or else we will all end up being no more than slaves."

Looking at them all, he announced. "So today, you stand with us. Or, you stand against ME!"

The response was as expected.

"YOU ABANDONED US!"

"COUNTLESS ARE DEAD!"

"GOD OF NONE!"

"FALSE GOD!"

"COWARD!"

A Jotun charged him but Odinson effortlessly lifted him up. "Only together!"

He threw the Jotun away into a charging Demon. "Can we survive!"

He punched out another Giant. "Let me lead you!"

A Dragon flew down, roaring and firing flames at Odinson.

"I am giving you FREEDOM!"

And with that, he stepped aside and struck the Dragon, sending it crashing to the ground as it roared while Odinson walked to it and put his foot on its neck, pinning it in place.

"You defend this Multiverse!" He put Stormbreaker over its cheek. "Or you die!"

He then grasped its horn, sitting on top of it and raising Stormbreaker said. "We are going to show him who we are. And what we can do together! We charge together!"

And with that, he flew up into the air on the Dragon as the ones from all the Realms cheered and charged with him.

* * *

Same time, Earth-1, Central City

On top of a van, Oliver fought his doppelganger. Dark Arrow fired an arrow which Oliver deflected with his own. Then Oliver tried to fire and Dark Arrow deflected with one of his own.

The two rushed each other and Dark Arrow tried to smack Oliver with his bow but he ducked to avoid and tried to smack him instead but he blocked. The two were in a stalemate until they backed off as Oliver brandished an arrow and tried to slice Dark Arrow who tilted backwards to avoid and then hit his hand with his bow, disarming him of the arrow.

As he got up, Oliver smacked him across his face, making him stagger slightly.

Then Terminator snuck up behind Oliver and raised his sword but Slade blocked the attack and pushed him back as Oliver and Slade stood back to back.

"Remember kid, there is no giving up to these guys", Slade said.

"Reminds me of old times", Oliver said as he and Dark Arrow clashed bows in a spin motion while Slade and Terminator clashed their swords as well.

* * *

Barry and Zoom sped around, fighting at super speed. Barry punched Zoom hard before Zoom countered with a punch of his own and an uppercut. Zoom tried to punch again but Barry ducked and punched Zoom hard, making him stagger back.

The two sped around, continuing their duel.

Then Zoom was tripped by Bart who smirked. "Didn't see that coming, amigo?"

Zoom glared and rushed him, only for Bart to come up behind him as he kicked Zoom into Barry, who kicked him away.

* * *

Dark Archer fired an arrow at a civilian but another arrow deflected it. He turned to see Roy and Thea standing there.

"Get out of my way, kids", he said.

"We'll see who is the kid", Roy said, twirling his bow.

"Come on", Thea snarled, emotional on seeing Tommy's face but also angry that this evil man had Tommy's face.

Tommy fired an arrow that multiplied into and both had to roll away to avoid as Roy rolled to Tommy and struck with his bow as Tommy blocked when Thea kicked him back.

* * *

Dark Siren screamed at some people, sending them flying off when Laurel stepped in the way.

"Wanna join me?" Dark Siren asked with a smirk.

"In a screaming match? Yeah", Laurel said as both screamed at each other and also rolled to avoid each other, before rolling to each other as Dark Siren punched, staggering Laurel back before she grasped Dark Siren's arm to block another punch and head-butted her back.

The two screamed at each other and were sent flying off again.

Dark Siren staggered up, only for Sara to flip kick her face and then elbow her chest in a spin motion, staggering her back as Laurel punched her face.

* * *

As Prometheus fired three arrows, a shuriken deflected them and he turned to see Ollie standing there.

"I can throw 'em too, ya know?" Ollie said as Prometheus fired three arrows at him but Ollie deflected with three of his own as both flipped at each other and clashed their bows before Ollie leaned back to avoid a spin kick from Prometheus and then tried to kick in a spin motion but Prometheus leapt back to avoid.

* * *

Chitauri Leviathans flew in the air, towering over everyone as Chitauri leapt down from them and fired when Thor flew over one of them, smashing all the Chitauri away with his Mjolnirs before slamming them down, shattering it into pieces.

He then threw both the Mjolnirs, shattering two more Leviathans while Bill flew into one Leviathan and a second later, an explosion of lightning destroyed it completely.

Storm stopped a Leviathan in midair with a powerful wind and then fired lightning, frying it totally as it was destroyed.

* * *

Adrian was running from a Chitauri gorilla as he fired arrows around at other Chitauri. "Incredibly handsome man and underappreciated archer needs a little help over here!"

Kara rammed into the Chitauri gorilla, taking it out as Adrian said. "Thanks beautiful."

She looked at him incredulously, still not believing he was actually Adrian.

* * *

Clark and Brightburn faced each other.

"I am going to enjoy destroying a weak person like you", Brightburn said.

"Come and try", Clark said as both rammed into each other, forming a shockwave that destroyed the tops of several evacuated buildings before they circled each other.

Brightburn flew at Clark who flipped him to the other side and punched him twice, sending him flying off.

* * *

"Guys, this isn't working", Chloe said as their attacks still had no effect on the Sanctuary II. "I think we need a bigger gun."

* * *

"Way ahead of you", Kara said as she flew towards the ship.

"General", an Agent said to Overgirl. "We've got inbound."

"Then fire counter-measures", she said.

"We can't", he said. "It's hovering directly off our bow."

Overgirl then looked out to see Kara outside, hovering in the air.

With a smirk, she said. "General, would you care to step outside?"

Overgirl angrily flew out, ramming into Kara at full speed and sending her flying back.

She flew at Kara again but she flew out of the way to avoid and rammed into Overgirl, sending her back as both fired Heat Vision at each other.

* * *

Ebony Maw used telekinesis to lift Alex up in the air and was about to kill her when a beam was fired at him and he put a car in the way to defend himself as Fate flew down to him.

"Fate has decreed you shall not win today", Fate said as Maw threw projectiles at him and Fate used a shield to block.

* * *

Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight had just taken down Zari and Amaya and were about to kill them when Carter grabbed Glaive and flew off with him while Midnight was sent flying back by a blast from Stargirl.

Glaive struggled against Carter who was forced to throw him onto a building as he landed on it too, both facing each other.

The two charged, clashing mace and glaive as Glaive barely blocked Carter's strikes and rolled behind him to avoid a swing from his mace.

Getting up, Glaive tried to strike in a spin motion but Carter backed to avoid and brought his mace down on Glaive but he side-stepped to avoid and punched Carter on the face.

Carter then punched Glaive, making him gasp as Carter smacked him away. Carter then raised his mace and slammed it on Glaive's back, making him gasp in pain again as Carter had drawn some blood.

He then kicked Glaive to the ground and raising his mace, brought it down again as Glaive barely avoided and getting up, backed to avoid another swing.

They clashed weapons again before Glaive kneed Carter and swung his glaive but Carter side-stepped to avoid and hit Glaive on the face before hitting his hands, disarming him as he caught the glaive and flying behind Glaive, stabbed him in the gut, killing him at last.

* * *

Courtney was having a much harder time against Midnight due to her superior stats and skills. She barely held up against Midnight, blocking her blows before Midnight kicked her away and then tried to bring her spear down but Courtney flipped away to avoid before getting up as Midnight sent her flying back with a blast from her spear.

She then brought her spear down on Courtney who barely blocked, gritting her teeth.

"You shall die", Midnight snarled.

"How about a light show?" Courtney asked, confusing Midnight as suddenly, there was a bright flash of light from Courtney's spear, blinding Midnight as she staggered back, dropping her spear. Courtney quickly picked it up and stabbed Midnight through the throat, finally killing her.

* * *

Cull Obsidian was about to kill some civilians when Thor and Bill faced him. He roared at them both but Thor struck him with both Mjolnirs and Bill also struck him with Stormbreaker, the combined blows killing him.

"That was…" Thor trailed off.

"Disappointing", Bill said and he nodded.

* * *

Maw threw a car at Fate who used a conjured sword to slice it into two and then he threw another car. Maw raised his hand and the car split into two.

But as the car fell down, Fate suddenly teleported near him and stabbed him through the face with a magically conjured sword, finally killing him.

* * *

Thanos felt the deaths of all four of them and said. "Rain fire!"

* * *

The Sanctuary II rained down fire, sending many from both sides flying off and also killing many more.

That was when there was a loud roar as another shadow covered the ground and all looked up to see Odinson flying on the Dragon, with creatures from all Realms of Earth-X charging behind him.

"Faster!" He commanded. "Fly!"

The Dragon unleashed flames all over on the Chitauri forces and Outriders as Odinson leapt down and sliced three Gorillas down simultaneously before flying into the air with Stormbreaker as the Sanctuary II aimed at him and fired.

Forming a force field around himself, he flew down towards the Sanctuary II and flew into it. Not sensing Magni within it, he caused an explosion of lightning, destroying most of the ship as he flew out, looking down on everyone else.

"That looked so awesome", Adrian said.

"Guess I got my answer", Miguel smirked.

Odinson was surrounded by lightning again as he flew into the remainder of Sanctuary II, completely destroying it.

Landing on the ground, he put Stormbreaker on his back and brandishing Hofund and Jarnbjorn roared. "GET DOWN HERE THANOS!"

"Odinson", Thanos snarled from above a building, twirling his own double-edged sword he called the 'Thanoscopter'. "You forget your place."

He leapt down, using the sword to hang onto the building, shattering it before he landed, planting his sword on the ground.

"You could not live with your own failure", Thanos said. "Where did that bring you? Back to me?"

"For the last time", Odinson said with a roar as lightning covered him and he charged Thanos.

He struck with his Jarnbjorn as Thanos defended with his sword before Odinson stuck Hofund into his shoulder, making him grunt as Thanos was slammed into a building.

"I shall conquer this world", Thanos said as Odinson punched his face.

"Then you will have to go through me", Odinson said as Thanos pushed him off and kicked him down before he could recover.

As he struck, Odinson got up and blocked with Hofund before Thanos pushed him back. Thor tried to strike with his ax in a spin motion but Thanos blocked and the two faced each other.

Thanos gave him an uppercut and yelled. "Destroyer!"

Destroyer arrived, aiming at Odinson who grabbed Thanos, trying to put him in the way, but Thanos managed to put him in the way and the blast sent him flying back.

Thanos spun around with his sword, trying to strike Thor who backed to avoid before Bill flew into him but Thanos flipped him to the other side.

* * *

Overgirl punched Kara away but she recovered and then punched Overgirl away. Before Overgirl could recover, Kara fired Heat Vision, sending her back when she suddenly glowed.

"What should I do?" Kara yelled.

* * *

"Supergirl-X is about to go Supernova", Cisco said.

"You need to get her up, up and away", Harry said.

"Quickly!" Lois added.

* * *

As Oliver and Slade were pushed back into each other, their enemies marched at them, Dark Arrow nocking an arrow as Terminator twirled his sword.

"You thinking what I am?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah", Slade said.

Suddenly, spinning around, the two exchanged positions, catching their doppelgangers off-guard as Dark Arrow fired an arrow but Slade's armor deflected it as he ran his sword through Dark Arrow's throat, killing him while Oliver flipped to avoid an swing from Terminator and fired an arrow right into his eye, which went into his brain, killing him at last as both fell down.

"Just like old times", Slade said.

"Just like old times", Oliver agreed.

* * *

Then there was a huge explosion in Space as all realized Overgirl was gone while Kara crashed to the ground but Thor caught her before she could.

* * *

"NO!" Brightburn yelled as he looked up into the sky with grief in his eyes before turning to Clark. "I AM GOING TO KI-"

He stopped when he saw a glowing crystal in a smirking Clark's hand. "Is tha-"

"Yes", Clark said as the crystal opened and Brightburn screamed as he was dragged into the Phantom Zone.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled as the portal closed after dragging him in.

* * *

Barry had pinned Zoom to a pillar as he vibrated his hand.

"Go on! End it", Zoom said. "END IT!"

When Barry made no move, Zoom said with a smirk. "What's stopping you? Oh, I forgot. Barry Allen is above killing. Isn't that right?"

As Barry lowered his hand, Zoom made to run away but Barry kicked his knee hard, breaking it as he kneeled on the ground, yelling in pain.

"I'm not going to kill you", Barry said. "But I will make sure you never hurt anyone again."

Barry then sped off and returned with the Speed Force Gun, firing it at Zoom as it opened a portal, dragging a screaming Zoom into it. The portal closed after taking Zoom inside.

"Enjoy eternity in the Speed Force, Allen", Barry said with a smirk.

* * *

Dark Archer smacked Thea away before pinning Roy to the ground. "You may be good, kid, but I am above you."

Then he heard an arrow whizzing and quickly grabbed it as Adrian lowered his bow.

"That all you got, Hawkeye?" Dark Archer asked.

"That and a bit more", Adrian shrugged when the arrow exploded, sending shrapnel into Dark Archer's eye as he screamed in pain, grabbing it.

Adrian then walked to him and knocking an arrow, fired into his chest, finally killing him as Roy and Thea got up and nodded gratefully at him while he nodded back.

* * *

As Dark Siren screamed at Sara and Laurel again, Dinah stepped in the way and screamed back, effortlessly overpowering Dark Siren who was sent flying back and crashing into a car, breaking all her bones as she groaned in pain.

Laurel walked up to her and said. "I think we all know who is the better one."

And with one final scream, she killed Dark Siren.

"I am the better one", Dinah said, making the other two chuckle.

* * *

Prometheus turned to see Dark Siren dying and yelled in grief. "NOOO!"

That was when Ollie knocked an arrow and fired. Prometheus turned around a second too late as the arrow hit him on the chest, making him gasp in pain before it exploded, blowing him into bits.

"And thus, I remain on the top", Ollie smirked.

* * *

Thor and Bill clashed with Thanos before a blast from Fate sent him back.

As Thanos staggered up, Odinson leapt at him as he slid back to avoid his strike.

He brought up his sword to avoid more of Odinson's strikes before he smacked him down. He then leapt back to avoid a swing from Thanos and both clashed their weapons in a spin motion before Thanos disarmed Odinson of Jarnbjorn.

As Odinson tried to strike with Hofund, Thanos dodged and in a spin motion, elbowed his face, sending him back and breaking his nose as Odinson grunted in pain.

Thanos then slammed Odinson to the ground and hit him on the back, making him roar as Thor, Bill and Clark flew at him but he sent them back with a cosmic blast, making Thor and Bill drop their weapons.

He then stabbed Odinson over his shoulder, making him roar again as Thanos roared. "You used to be a God, now you will die like any man."

He turned Odinson around and punched his face many times, making him spit out blood as he raised his sword.

That was when there was an explosion of lightning as a pod of Thanos exploded into bits, forming a crater, and Magni stood over it, glaring at Thanos as all Odinson and the other heroes looked at him in awe and shock.

"Magni!" Odinson yelled. "Go! Run away!"

Magni grunted in anger as he glared at Thanos and raised his hand yelling. "Leave my father…..ALOOOOOOOOONE!"

And with that, Odinson's Mjolnir flew into his grip, to the shock of everyone, including Thanos himself as lightning cracked down and cracked from him, destroying the ground near him. He then flew at Thanos with a roar and rammed Mjolnir into his abdomen, making him fly back as he barely steadied himself.

"F-father!" Magni said as he walked to Odinson.

"Magni", Odinson grunted as Thanos walked towards them again. "Run away!"

Thanos then slammed his sword down on Odinson's shoulder, pinning him in place as Magni gasped in horror.

"How dare you?" Thanos snarled at him as he sent Magni flying off with a smack of his hand. "What happened to your power? Huh child! Fight me!"

Magni just watched as Thanos rushed him. "Come on! Show me your power! Defend yourself!"

He punched Magni off again, making him spit out blood as he fell back while the Destroyer clashed smacked Kara away before engaging Clark.

Magni staggered up, looking at Thanos with fear when Carter flew at him from behind, trying to strike but Thanos grabbed him and threw him to the ground, making him groan.

_Friedrich Habetler cover of Gohan's Anger plays_

Then, in front of a horrified Magni, Thanos walked over to the downed Carter and raising his foot, brought it down on Carter's head, turning it into a bloody pulp as Magni's eyes widened in horror and he let out a gasp.

"NOOOOOO!" Courtney yelled in grief with tears in her eyes as she rushed Thanos but a blast from his hand knocked her out.

This was the first time Magni had seen a death this violent. While trained in fighting, he was peaceful by nature, and didn't like taking up arms.

"Yet another person, you could have saved", Thanos taunted Magni as the beauty of life flashed in front of the boy's eyes.

He didn't like fighting, but a good man had died to protect him, and his beloved father was in danger, and so was all of life. He couldn't just stand back anymore. He could feel it slipping.

And he won't watch this anymore!

Raising his hands to either side of his body while raising Mjolnir, he let out a roar of rage and grief as lightning cracked from him and the ground underneath his feet crumbled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HHHHAAAAAAAAHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

As he screamed, he heard his mother's voice in his head.

" _Magni, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Thanos is such a being."_

Everyone watched Magni with dropped jaws as Thor muttered. "It is unreal."

"This….is it", Fate said.

Magni snarled angrily as he glared at Thanos.

"Magni is releasing his power", Bill said.

As everyone witnessed the scene, Odinson looked in Magni's direction with a proud smile. "Very good….son."

Thanos finally let out laughter as he said. "So, this is it, huh? You think some lightning makes you better, boy? Don't think you can defeat me just by screaming."

"STOP IT!"

Thanos looked at Magni, shocked by his courage.

"THAT'S ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUGHH!"

The Destroyer sent Kara flying off with a smack before slamming J'onn to the ground.

"TELL THEM TO STOP IT!"

Thanos looked at the pieces of the ground flying around due to Magni's power.

" _I know how you feel, Magni_ ", Kelda's voice said as the ground underneath his right foot crumbled.

"That's the way", Thanos smirked. "Let it all go."

" _You are gentle"_ , Kelda's voice said to Magni. " _You do not like to hurt. I know because I know you, son. But it is because you love life that you must protect it. Please, drop your restraints."_

And Magni did.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!"

Powerful winds blew all over as lightning cracked in the sky and clouds gathered and it rained heavily as pieces of the ground flew around.

"Incredible", Thanos muttered as everyone watched in shock while Odinson gave a proud smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!"

* * *

"Looks like this place is gonna blow", Chloe said to Lois, Harry and Cisco in the Waverider on reading the energy signatures as Magni's power sent the ship flying back.

* * *

"EEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHH!"

Now even Thanos was watching with wide eyes along with everyone else.

Magni was now covered in lightning as it cracked from his body and in his eyes while tears of righteous anger flowed down his cheeks.

Thanos now knew he was battling a warrior.

Kelda's voice spoke to Magni one last time.

" _Help your father whom I love. Just…let it go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Thanos faces a threat from someone he did not expect. Magni was destined for great power, like his father. But he did not know it, until now. At last, the Godly power has been harnessed. Magni has awoken. Now Thanos will battle another warrior on the next chapter of this story!
> 
> Now this doesn't mean Odinson is out. Thanos' defeat has to be a group effort at the end of the day, so Odinson, Magni, Thor, Bill, Clark, Kara, J'onn, Fate and the others will all do it together.
> 
> R.I.P. Carter Hall. You will not be forgotten. Out of everyone I killed, he is the one I feel most bad for, but he died a true hero.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with the climatic chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	13. A Legendary Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odinson engages Thanos in one final, epic battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> Some people expressed concern in the last chapter that Magni beating Thanos would be a disappointment after all the build-up to Odinson vs. Thanos, but here's the thing, he won't. Magni's role is gonna be like Steve's in the final fight of Endgame, in that he will put up a good fight and look like he can do it, but he won't be enough alone.

Magni twirled Mjolnir and the two charged each other. Magni leapt up and swung Mjolnir upwards, hitting Thanos under the chin and knocking him down into rubble.

As Thanos got up, Magni threw Mjolnir but Thanos ducked to avoid, only for it to unleash a thunderclap behind him which managed to hit him, knocking Thanos to his knee.

Magni caught Mjolnir on return and leaping up, kneed Thanos back before hitting his knee with Mjolnir and following up by a powerful punch to the face, before striking his face with Mjolnir twice, the second strike breaking the helmet as Thanos staggered back.

Magni then threw Mjolnir at Thanos, staggering him back and then calling it back, threw it at him again, staggering him back once more and then, fired a powerful lightning bolt from Mjolnir which ripped the ground and hit Thanos, throwing him down.

Magni raised Mjolnir skyward and as clouds gathered, an even larger lightning bolt was summoned which struck Thanos, making him roar in pain. Magni leapt at him with Mjolnir raised but he rolled away at the last moment and picking Magni up by the throat, slammed him to the ground.

Magni rolled away and got up as Thanos picked up his sword and threw his broken helmet away. He swung but Magni blocked or dodged a few times before being stabbed in the leg. He yelled in pain but tried to strike with Mjolnir. However, Thanos grabbed Magni's wrist and stopped the strike, dropping his sword and punching Magni with his other hand, knocking Mjolnir away.

Magni was kicked away but got up as Thanos kicked his sword into his hand.

Odinson, while proud of his son, wasn't going to just sit back and watch the fight.

_Devil May Cry's 'Get Alastor' soundtrack plays_

Gritting his teeth, he grasped the sword of Thanos, and slowly pulled it out as blood poured out of his wound like a fountain, but he persisted till the edge of the blade was out of his body.

Then getting up, he twirled it and planted it on the ground before twirling Stormbreaker as lightning flashed from him.

Thanos watched as Odinson sped between him and Magni. "You fought well son, but this is my fight."

"It is time to end your pitiful life now", Thanos said as he fired a powerful cosmic blast but Odinson deflected it with Stormbreaker to the top of an empty building, shattering it.

Odinson picked up Thanos' sword and challenged. "Fight like a true warrior, Thanos."

He then tossed Thanos his sword as he roared madly, shaking the ground, and then using his cosmic energy, flew up into Space, with Odinson flying after him.

"Those eyes, deep in them, I see the same light as your father's eyes", Thanos said before gloating. "And I shall enjoy extinguishing them."

"Why did you take my son?" Odinson snarled.

"So I could make him tell him the truth about you, and make him my son instead", Thanos said, angering Odinson. "I will make a better fa-"

"SILENCE!"

Lightning cracked in Space itself while a storm was created as Thanos flew higher and Odinson flew after him, his entire body covered by an aura of lightning.

_Legendary Battle plays_

Odinson flew towards Thanos, firing lightning as Thanos defended himself with a cosmic force field, gritting his teeth due to the pressure from the angry God of Thunder.

He then raised his hand, summoning cosmic energy down on Odinson to hit him, who barely avoided, flying next to it as he rushed Thanos, only for him to hurt giant fireballs at Odinson.

Odinson deflected two and was hit by a third, making him stagger back before he took the full force of another one, this time not flinching, and like that, he flew through all fireballs, taking their full force without any issue.

Just before he could ram into Thanos, the Mad Titan hurled an asteroid at him with his full strength, throwing him back as Thanos threw another.

This time, Odinson sliced it with Stormbreaker and flew at Thanos again, who hurled more asteroids but Odinson dodged all of them before finally hitting Thanos with powerful lightning, making him fly back as he roared.

Then Thanos raised his hands as orbs circled him, and suddenly merging, fired a powerful cosmic beam at Odinson, making him fly back by a few feet.

As he recovered, Thanos formed those orbs again but this time a powerful lightning strike from Odinson destroyed them all.

Odinson summoned more lightning as it struck down on Thanos to hit him but he barely avoided every time before forming countless red needles of energy which he hurled at Odinson.

He managed to deflect some but many more hit him, making him grunt in pain and drawing blood before he roared, hitting himself with lightning as he was healed.

As Thanos summoned his orbs again, Odinson screamed and at amazing speed, flew between the orbs, right into the Mad Titan, hitting him at full force as he spat out blood and was sent reeling back by many feet again.

"You are the first to draw blood", Thanos grunted.

"I shall draw all of it", Odinson said.

* * *

Thor side-stepped to avoid a beam from the Destroyer, hitting some Sakaarans who got killed instead before Bill rammed into it, sending it back while Clark lifted it up and punched it into Kara who interlocked her fists and hit its head, sending it to J'onn.

It tried to fire at him but he turned intangible while Thor hit it with Mjolnir, sending it flying off again.

The bigger battle was in full force.

Oliver, Ollie and Adrian were out of arrows by now and were smacking whatever enemy came within reach with their bows, having cuts and bruises all over them.

Laurel and Dinah were bleeding, with sore throats, but they were going to keep fighting as well.

A Fire Demon breathed fire on a Chitauri, Dwarves worked in coordination to take down a Chitauri Gorilla, Light and Dark Elves took down various enemies in elegant coordination, while many fell themselves, and Frost Giants stepped on and froze whatever came at them and wrestled with some Chitauri Gorillas that tried to battle them.

Ray was lying on the ground by now, his suit broken in various places, preventing him from taking flight.

As the Destroyer made to fire again, Thor and Bill fired God Blasts together while Magni and Storm fired lightning and Clark and Kara fired Heat Vision as Fate fired a powerful blast as well.

The Destroyer still hadn't fully recovered from its previous fight, so this time, it could not take all of the attacks together.

There was a huge explosion, sending everyone back, and when it cleared, bits and pieces of the Destroyer were lying on the ground. It has finally been destroyed.

* * *

Thanos spun and got onto Odinson's side, smacking him to away as he grunted before Thanos summoned multiple orbs again, and this time all of them flew at Odinson.

He managed to avoid but they followed him, trying to hit as Odinson flew to escape them with all his speed, only for Thanos to hurl multiple fireballs at him.

Odinson maneuvered in the air, expertly dodging the fireballs as the orbs still chased him, only for Thanos to summon a blast of cosmic energy that hit Odinson, making him stagger back.

Turning to the orbs, he blew out powerful air from his mouth and they were all sent flying off before he once more rammed into Thanos at full speed, making him fly back once more as he spit out more blood.

Thanos roared. "INSOLENT FOOL!"

And then he fired his needle of red energy at Odinson, who managed to avoid two of them but five more impaled him, before Thanos summoned multiple fireballs and a blast of cosmic energy simultaneously.

They all hit Odinson, sending him crashing from Space back to Earth, on the outskirts of Central City as several more fireballs crashed on him but he rolled to avoid each one of them.

He then staggered up and looked to see Thanos lowering himself to the ground. The Mad Titan landed on the ground, making it shake as the two glared at each other.

The two clashed their weapons, sending out a powerful shockwave that shattered cliffs and made the water rise before Thanos stabbed Odinson in the shoulder.

Odinson growled and slowly pulled the blade out before slamming Stormbreaker on Thanos' chest, drawing blood as he growled this time before pushing Odinson away, and his weapon with him.

Odinson slid down to avoid another strike from Thanos and leaping up, kicked him back before trying to strike him again but Thanos blocked with his sword and punched him back.

As Odinson got up, Thanos summoned 4 orbs, all of which rushed at Odinson, and he leapt to avoid before slicing one with Stormbreaker, and then spinning, kicked another away before bringing Stormbreaker down on a third, destroying it.

As the other two neared him again, he gave them both a fast slice in a spin motion, destroying them both before Thanos sent him back with a blast.

As Thanos made to strike him again, he rolled away and got behind Thanos. Just as he turned around, Odinson gave him two slices on the chest in a spin motion before flipping and kicking his chin, sending him back once more.

Thanos roared as this time, countless white needles flew from all around and Odinson had to roll away to avoid each and every one of them.

Thanos then raised his hand as his cosmic energy formed a dragon like being, which fired a powerful ball of energy at Odinson, sending him flying off.

As Odinson staggered up, it fired again but this time he deflected with Stormbreaker before rushing it and slicing it down effortlessly.

He was then hit by a piece of ground thrown by Thanos, which sent him flying back as Thanos summoned two orbs which spun around, firing more of those white needles.

Odinson formed a force field that protected him from them all before Thanos punched the ground, empowered by cosmic energy.

The cosmic energy then erupted from the ground underneath Odinson, giving him an uppercut that sent him flying high into the air before crashing to the ground, forming a crater.

As he staggered up, Thanos formed two of those orbs again as they spun and fired white needles while red needles rained down from the sky.

Odinson formed a force field, gritting his teeth as the needles all crashed against it, inching it inwards but he stood up to all of it before expanding it outwards, hitting the orbs and destroying them both before hitting Thanos as well, sending him flying back.

As he staggered up, Odinson hurled Stormbreaker on him and it hit him on the heart as Odinson rushed up to him and pushed it further in as Thanos growled.

"You..", he snarled as he looked back up at Odinson. "You should have…you should have gone for the head."

And with that, he head-butted Odinson, dazing him before punching him away, and then ripped out Stormbreaker, putting it on the ground, before Odinson summoned it back to himself.

Thanos then flew off back to Central City as Odinson flew after him, slicing down a Leviathan in the way before raining lightning down on some Chitauri and Outriders as he saw the Jotuns smacking them all away while the Elves all fought in coordination with clean movements, slicing down their enemies even though quite a few of them were sliced down as well.

Thanos landed on the ground, shaking it as he roared. "This is where all of you shall die!"

Odinson landed in front of him, shaking the ground again and pointing Stormbreaker at him said. "We may die, but one this is for certain. This shall be your burial ground as well."

Thanos slammed the ground with his foot, shaking it as many were thrown off their feet as the two clashed their weapons again, a shockwave destroying buildings and killing more.

Odinson ducked to avoid another swing before trying to strike but this time Thanos blocked before blowing him back by cosmic energy, only for Clark to ram into him and send him back.

He swung at Clark who backed to avoid and punched him off again. As he flew back at him, a blast of cosmic energy from Thanos sent Clark flying back as well before he fired a green beam all over from his mouth, killing many of the forces from Universe-X Odinson had brought and also sending him, Thor, Bill, Clark, Kara and Fate flying back.

Odinson staggered up as Thanos fired the same beam at him again, sending him flying back before he flew up into the air, summoning powerful lightning and storms.

And then he fired down powerful lightning on Thanos consistently, not giving him any opening to fight back as Thanos roared in rage and pain as a cosmic energy blast emanated from him, and eventually both of them were sent flying back.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Thanos roared. "ARE YOUR POWERS WEAK IN FRONT OF ME?"

As Odinson staggered back up once more, Storm called out to him. "Odinson!"

He turned to her, Thor, Bill and Magni as she said. "Use our power."

"And kill the bastard", Thor said as all of them fired lightning together at Odinson, giving him a temporary boost as he took all the power in, adding them to his own.

Thanos charged but Fate held him back with a force field, which Thanos tried to shatter with his cosmic energy empowered fists as Odinson took in all the power.

"This power….." Odinson said.

Thanos managed to shatter Fate's barrier, sending him back and charged Odinson, whose eyes glowed as he suddenly fired a powerful God Blast as well as lightning all together, hitting Thanos as he roared in pain at the power boring through him and burning him, throwing him back.

"You're gonna die of course", Adrian smirked sarcastically as he gave a mock bow. "But if you do somehow come back from the dead, give your regards to my son, will ya?"

Thanos was thrown to the ground by the powerful attacks as it shattered while he staggered up, his entire body burnt and bleeding.

"Even if you defeat me", Thanos snarled. "I have a bomb on my ruined planet back in our Universe, and it shall destroy the Multiverse."

Odinson roared as he leapt at Thanos and with a mighty swing, chopped off his head, sending it to the ground.

One second later, the body fell down as well, shaking the ground.

"He said something about a bomb to destroy the Multiverse", a staggering Barry said before falling down and losing consciousness due to exhaustion.

Fate immediately opened a portal as Odinson, Thor, Bill and Magni flew through it right into the ruins of Titan in Universe-X, where there was a powerful bomb indeed.

"Come on, let us stop it together!" Thor said as they combined the might of their weapons, forming a powerful force field with the Mjolnirs and Stormbreakers as all four of them gritted their teeth, trying to hold it back before there was a powerful explosion that sent all of them flying off, but that was the best it did.

"It looks like we have done it", Bill panted.

"Yeah", Odinson said as all of them flew back through the portal back to Earth-1.

"I do not think this was the end", Fate said as he looked to the ruins of Sanctuary II. "I feel there is more there. Enough to destroy this Universe at least."

Before anyone else could react, Odinson flew at it at full speed, reaching the ruins just as the bomb went off but Odinson roared as he absorbed the energy into himself, his roar echoing throughout the city as the fires were seen, but they did not spread, as Odinson absorbed all of them, staggering to the ground and dropping Stomrbreaker as he finally felt the exhaustion from the fight.

* * *

A minute later

The others all watched as Odinson staggered out of the wreckage, looking very exhausted, but still alive.

"No….no one God could have survived that!" Thanos' head spoke in horror.

"I am not just one God", Odinson said casually before lifting Stormbreaker and with a roar, sliced Thanos' head into two before swiftly slicing it all into several small bits, and then destroyed them with powerful lightning, finally ending him.

He then looked at everyone else who had assembled, the heroes as well as the ones from Universe-X and raising Stormbreaker announced. "THANOS IS DEAD! NOW ONLY HIS FORCES STILL ON UNIVERSE-X REMAIN! BUT WITHOUT THE HEAD, THE BODY CANNOT SURVIVE! TAKE UP ARMS! FIGHT! FIGHR FOR YOUR FREEEDOM AND DESTROY WHAT IS LEFT!"

All cheered loudly once more as Odinson got down on one knee, holding Stormbreaker and planting it on the ground as for the first time in years, he felt at peace, and his self-hatred lessened.

They had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope this chapter was enjoyed, including the battle with Thanos which I hope was legendary enough.
> 
> As for Thanos flying, he has shown the ability of unaided flight in some more recent comics, so I decided to have him use it here too.
> 
> Next chapter will end the main plot and the one after that will be an epilogue to this series, so hope all enjoy it.


	14. Picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes all recover in the aftermath of the Crisis on Earth-X/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Earth-1, Central City

The Sakaarans, Agents of ARGUS and all forces of Thanos that weren't the Chitauri or Outriders had surrendered.

The Chitauri had a hive mind, so Thanos' death caused them all to go down as well, while the Outriders actually routed in fear, but due to the combined might of Thor, Bill, Clark, Kara and Storm, they couldn't get too far and were all destroyed.

Right now, the Asgardians were actually working alongside the Jotuns and Demons, a sight no one had ever seen before and no one could ever believe.

The Jotuns were helping lock the surrendered enemies in ice cages as they were being carried away.

"Never thought I'd fight side by side with a giant", Balder remarked to Sif, who simply watched the scene with a smirk.

Odinson stood on the top of a destroyed building and looked down at the dense mass of the bodies that were being cleared up as the sunlight of the setting sun through the smoke and dense clouds illuminated him in heavenly glow, making him look like a King in the moment, which he was worthy of being once more as all watched him in awe.

He then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Magni approach and embrace as this time, Odinson embraced him back lovingly before getting on his knee and holding his face in his hands.

He then said regretfully. "I was not the father you deserved. The father your mother expected of me. No more. It is time I embrace my duty, all of them."

He then saw Mjolnir in his son's hand and said. "A fitting companion for a God."

Magni held it up for him to take but he held up Stormbreaker and said. "I have my weapon. Now you have yours."

There was a beaming smile on his son's face as Odinson patted his head.

"So I'm a man now, like you", Magni said.

"No", Odinson said quickly, grasping Magni by the shoulders and looking straight into his eyes. "We are not men. We are more than that. The responsibility is far greater. And you must be better than me. Understand?"

Magni nodded.

"Say it."

"I will be better."

Odinson breathed out a sigh of relief. He raised Magni's hand holding Mjolnir.

"The power of this weapon, of any weapon, comes from here," he pointed to Magni's heart, then touched his forehead, "but only when tempered by this. By the discipline, the self-control of the one who wields it. That is where the true strength of a warrior lies. You must never forget that."

* * *

Later, S.T.A.R. Labs

"Thank you", Barry said gratefully to Storm, Adrian and Miguel. "All of you."

"This world owes you a lot", Oliver said gratefully to them. "A debt that can never be repaid."

"Well, it's my world, too", Storm shrugged.

"Webbing up bad guys is kind of our thing", Miguel said with a nod.

"Your thing", Adrian said. "My thing is shooting them."

"No, it's annoying them till they kill themselves", Storm said, making all chuckle before she said. "And no need to thank us. People like us, we always look out for each other."

"There have been many casualties in this", Adrian sighed. "But I hope all are in a better place now."

"Yes, I hope so too", Oliver said sadly.

Deciding to change the somber topic, Barry said. "Well, if you ever need us to do any punching over on Earth-X - just let us know."

"Will do", Miguel said as he shook everyone's hands. "Take care."

"Take care, you all", Oliver said.

"Oliver", Adrian said as he walked up to him. "I need a hug."

"Uh, okay", Oliver said as the two hugged, a slightly awkward expression on Oliver's face, making Barry snicker.

"Be good, Adrian", Oliver said as he walked away.

"Always", Adrian said.

"And liberate your world", Barry said.

"We sure will", Storm said.

"You got this?" Oliver asked Cisco.

"Yeah", Cisco said as he stood up."All right, fellas. You ready to go home?"

"Sure", Adrian said before asking. "So, uh, how does this thing work?"

"Ah, it's a very complex two-part process. One, I open a breach. Two, you walk through it", Cisco explained sarcastically before tapping Adrian on the shoulder.

"Cool", Adrian said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"The science behind the process is definitely very intriguing, I admit", Miguel said.

Cisco then opened a breach as Storm, Adrian and Miguel walked through it, waving to them all as Cisco closed it.

* * *

Later

Lyla was sitting over Dig's body, controlling her emotions as she asked Oliver. "Did he suffer?"

"I don't think he did", Oliver said, trying to control himself. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have done anything", Lyla said before finally breaking down as Oliver hugged her, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Thor was watching Kara interact with Magni when Odinson walked up to him.

"What will you do now?" Thor asked him.

Odinson looked at Thor and said. "The time for kings has passed. The God who desired such things is gone. Now, it is a time for peace. A peace where foes become friends and strengthen each under with new bonds of Fellowship. I will ensure such a peace lasts. And when I am not being a peacekeeper, I will be the father that Magni deserves."

Odinson and Thor clasped forearms and said goodbye as the latter said. "I wish you luck...Allfather."

Odinson straightened up but a very slight tug on his lips occured, making a barely there smile but still a smile in Thor's book.

* * *

"So", Oliver asked Laurel. "You'll work on it?"

"Yeah", Laurel nodded. "Actually, I'm getting on it right away."

"Thank you", Oliver said as she nodded and walked off.

"What's the matter, husband?" Nyssa asked Oliver.

"Zoe", Oliver said. "With her father gone, I am doing what I think is best."

"You are adopting her?" Nyssa asked and he nodded. "I think it is noble and kind."

"Thank you", Oliver said before his face turned to one of sadness. "I need to call Donna and tell her of her daughter's death."

"Good luck", Nyssa said and he nodded before walking off to call her.

* * *

Next day, Earth-38, Egypt

Courtney walked, carrying Carter's helmet, mace and harness in her hands with a grim expression as behind her Thor, Clark, Kara, Lois, Ollie and Fate carried Carter's coffin as pallbearers, and behind them Oliver, Barry, Odinson, Magni, J'onn, Logan, Blaze, Chloe, Alex, Bart, Victor, Dinah and AC walked too.

They lowered his coffin onto its place before Courtney kept the helmet, mace and harness on top of it and they all stood there in silence as Dinah hugged Courtney who was clearly about to break down while Fate lowered his head in sadness.

Carter had been buried next to Shayera, and all hoped the two would find their way back to each other in their next life.

* * *

A week later

Thor and Kara were flying together when Thor said. "You know, what happened recently made me realize something?"

"What?" Kara asked.

"That I have been waiting too long to do this", Thor said as he straightened up and pulled out a beautifully engraved Asgardian Ring, making Kara's eyes widen in joy as he asked. "Kara Zor-El, will you marry me and be my wife?"

"Yes!" She said immediately with happy tears in her eyes as Thor happily slipped it on her finger and they kissed happily.

* * *

Same time, Universe-X, New Realm

Odinson had used the power of the Odinforce to unite all the Nine Realms into one now, and had taken up his duty as peacekeeper and protector, with Magni by his side.

" _In any war, there are calms between storms."_

* * *

Earth-1

Barry and Patty finally got married and kissed, this time in a more intimate ceremony as Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry and Joe watched and applauded happily.

* * *

" _There will be days when we lose faith."_

* * *

Quentin hugged the crying Donna, trying to comfort her over Felicity's loss.

* * *

" _Days when our allies turn against us"._

* * *

A statue of Thanos was pulled down, which his minions had originally put up in the place of the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

" _But the day will never come when we forsake this universe, and its people."_

* * *

Thor watched Space with Kara in his arms, both looking happy.

* * *

" _Our races, united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face together."_

* * *

Lex Luthor of Earth-X looked up at the skies, which now seemed brighter and more hopeful.

* * *

" _I, am the Odinson, and never again shall I forget my duty. I, the Peacekeeper. I, the Allfather."_

* * *

Niflheim

Hela was sitting on her throne when the soul of Thanos appeared before her.

"I am Thanos, the Mad Titan, Conqueror of Universe-X", he introduced himself arrogantly, making Hela roll her eyes. "I am here because Death is my gift for everything I have done for her."

Looking down on him, Hela said. "Death..is a blessing you do not deserve."

And with that, she blew an enchanted mist at him as Thanos' soul started fading away.

"No…" Thanos yelled, struggling to stay as he reached out to her. "I deserve it! I do! You shall pa-"

He was cut off as his soul was erased from existence too, leaving nothing of him behind.

Hela simply yawned. "That was so pathetic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter, and hope everything was enjoyed in this.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help with the scenes.
> 
> Next chapter will be an epilogue where Thor and Kara get married.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	15. A peaceful wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the Crisis on Earth-X, Thor and Kara finally tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> Before we begin, Rest In Peace Chadwick Boseman the Black Panther! He has been battling Stage 3 Colon Cancer for 4 years, and still went out of his way to participate in 4 MCU films. He was a great man, and I am still in shock over his death. Seriously, when I first heard it, I thought it was a hoax.
> 
> RIP King Chadwick Boseman The Black Panther.
> 
> Wakanda Forever!
> 
> "Death is not the end. It's more of a stepping off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into a green veld where you can run forever."

One year later

Earth-1, S.T.A.R. Labs

Everyone was gathering to transport themselves over to the Kent Farm on Earth-38. Oliver, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Lisa, Nyssa, Patty, Sara, Mick, Nate, Ray, Zari, Roy, Thea and Harry were all there.

Then a breach opened and out came Storm, Adrian and Miguel.

Walking right up to Oliver, Adrian gave him a hug. "Oh god, that feels so good."

Everyone was struggling not to laugh at the very awkward looking Oliver.

"You smell AMAZING!" Adrian whispered loudly. "Like cinnamon and manhood. Let's never let go."

Oliver looked to Nyssa for some help but she was too busy….snickering?

"I think we should", Oliver said, finally managing to free himself so Adrian turned to Barry with the same intentions, shocking him, only for Cisco to open a breach in time. "Let's get to Earth-38, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's", Barry said in agreement as they all walked through the breach.

* * *

Later, Universe-38, Asgard

Everyone was mingling with each other as Mick drank some Asgardian ale.

"Huh?" He said as he tasted it. "This one doesn't have the kicks."

"Queen Frigga enchanted it so it does not make mortals sleep", Sif informed him.

"Oh!" Mick said. "Then I will take I all."

And he then gulped all of it, before falling to the floor, knocked out.

"In one sip", Sif added.

"Okay, so tell me again what happened?" Cisco asked.

"Me, Oliver, Ollie, Clark, Bill, J'onn, Bart, Victor and AC all went to the casinos in Vegas", Barry explained. "And Bill cleared out all the casinos."

"Whoa man!" Cisco said excitedly. "I wanted to see it!"

"Then we got drunk on Asg-" Clark started.

"No stop!" Oliver and Ollie yelled as they ran to Cisco.

"Now I really wanna hear it!" Cisco said.

"What happened?" Nyssa wondered with a smirk as Oliver gulped.

"And now I want to hear this too", Patty said.

"Yeah!" Caitlin agreed.

"Let's hear it", Lois said.

"Is this about the snow you were finding in places?" Chloe asked Ollie and he gulped again.

"Well, after getting tired of Earth, Thor decided to take us realm hopping", Clark explained. "And Barry took a video camera."

"No! Destroy it right now!" Oliver said as he rushed Barry, but Bart sped off with the camera first as all chuckled while he sped between the others and turned it on.

"Why did you take a camera though?" Patty asked.

"I want our kids and grandkids to think I'm a cool dad and granddad who hangs out with a God", Barry said, making her chuckle. "But I wasn't looking cool, come on Bart! Give it back!"

"Nah, amigo", Bart said, turning it on as they watched the first video that popped up.

" _So, here we are"_ , Barry said, staggering around and laughing hysterically in some snowy area while also shivering. " _We are here to steal a tooth from a sleeping Dragon!"_

" _Say that louder and the Dragon will burn our teeth, actually the entirety of us, first_ ", Ollie said before falling face first into the snow. " _Damn! This is so…snowy. Floaty…snowy! Floaaaffy…"_

And with that, Ollie started crawling in the snow, making everyone burst out in laughter as Ollie looked away in embarrassment. "Why does everyone hate me?"

Then the video changed to them all ducking around to avoid Dragon fire.

" _Whoa!"_ Barry said, looking into the camera as he had a hiccup. " _Patty, if you're seeing this 20 years from now, you're the love of my life!"_

"Awwww", all the ladies went as Patty smiled at the blushing Barry.

" _And you are the love of my life too, Lois!"_ Clark added as he shoved his face into the camera, annoying Barry.

And all the ladies went 'Awwww' again at the blushing Clark as Lois gave him a smile.

" _Get off, bruh, this is my Space"_ , Barry said, trying to get away from Clark when Dragon fire hit the area near them, making them both speed off together, and then Clark started covering his nose.

"Did Clark get the sniffles again?" Lois asked.

"Uh, yeah", Clark said.

And then in the video, Barry yelled. " _No stop!"_

" _I-I can't"_ , Clark said, making Barry turn him the other way as he sneezed loudly, hitting the Dragon as it was sent flying back through its cave, shattering the wall.

" _Now that was an ingenious tactic, my friend"_ , Thor said happily as he wrapped an arm around Clark, unaware of his cold.

"Damn! This is intense!" Bart said.

"I am so happy I bailed after Vegas", Vic said.

"Me too, man, me too", AC told him.

"And I am so happy I'm a girl so I didn't have to come anywhere near this", Dinah said, making all laugh again.

Barry was suddenly speeding towards the Dragon but in his drunken state, he was sloppy, and Oliver was trying to fire at it too but he was sloppy as well in his drunken state, and his arrow hit Barry right in the butt.

" _YEEEEAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWW!"_ Barry yelled in pain as everyone cringed at the sight.

"What the-" Patty said as she looked at Barry. "That's why you were massaging yourself with pillows for a week, weren't you?"

"You were massaging your butt with pillows?" Caitlin asked as all chuckled while Barry blushed.

"I don't think I was massaging it because of that", Barry said.

"Then why dude?" Cisco said.

"I don't think I can remember", Barry said.

" _YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAOOOOOWWWWW!"_ Barry yelled again as Oliver pulled the arrow out of his butt.

"Now I remember", Barry said as all laughed hysterically again.

Then the Dragon fired at them and they all dodged but Oliver had fire on his head.

" _I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"_ He yelled hysterically, running around, as all laughed at him again while he looked away in embarrassment.

Cisco was sad he hadn't been able to make it.

"You gonna cry, Cisco?" Barry asked as all chuckled at him this time.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry", he repeated to himself when Thor walked up to them.

"I couldn't help but overhear", he said before taking out the Dragon tooth and holding it out to Cisco.

"OH MAN!" Cisco said happily as he took it and gave Thor a long hug, making him laugh weirdly.

"I think Adrian hugged you longer than that", Barry told him.

"Yeah", Oliver sighed.

* * *

Later

Thor and Kara took a hold of each others hands. There were no words to describe this moment for them, only through their eyes and their smiles could one see the happiness and joy of the Asgardian and Kryptonian.

Frigga raised her hands, orbs of light filling the hall. "I, Frigga, Queen of Asgard, do hereby declare-"

A tap echoed throughout the throne room and across the Realm Eternal. Everyone moved their gaze from the couple to the source. And no one could believe their eyes.

"Father…" Thor's glistened with unshed tears.

Kara, the League and the other heroes watched with wide eyes as the man who stood before the throne, bathed in a heavenly glow, gave Thor, Balder and Frigga a smile filled with love.

It was then they realized, this man who emanated regal power and shone with holy light, was Thor's father, Odin.

"Father….." Odinson whispered as well, seeing his father was the first time in years. Sure he was a doppelganger, but he was still his father.

"That's grandfather Odin?" Magni asked in awe.

"Yes son", Odinson nodded. "My great father, and the greatest All-Father."

"You will be an even greater All-Father than the one before you, Odinson", Odin said to Odinson, making his eyes widen in what looked clearly looked like joy, as Odin gave him a proud smile before turning to his Thor.

"Thor Odinson. My heir. My firstborn", Odin said with the more emotion than Thor has ever seen his father show. Many were reminded of the day of Thor's coronation. This occasion though, was even more joyful.

"Do you swear, to take this woman, and forever hold her in your heart?"

Looking to Kara, who also had tears of joy, so beautiful, and stronger than even she believes, Thor wrapped his arm around her.

"I swear", Thor spoke in the same tone he spoke with that fateful day, only without the arrogance.

"Do you swear, to protect her not just with the strength of arm and thunder, but by the power of your will and love?"

"I swear", On the steps, the Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun appeared smiling, like they did all those years ago.

The sight nearly made Thor and Sif sob.

Odin tapped Gungnir, the spirits of past Asgardians now watching from above them as the halls of Valhalla were emptied.

Kara even swore she saw several people she knew from Krypton.

The attendants, especially those from Earth, watched with awe and amazement. Even Mick was fully awake, and slightly spooked.

"Ghosts."

"Talk about a family reunion", Ollie said, Chloe nodding next to him.

"Now I've seen it all," Lois whispered to Clark, the Kryptonian only smiling happily.

Sara thought she heard a sniff, turning her head, she saw Bill rub his eyes.

"Are you…crying?"

"Korbinite cyborgs don't cry…" Bill didn't even look at her. "…I just love weddings."

Sara exchanged a look with Oliver and shook her head, before her gaze moved further down the line and she saw Nate and Ray wiping away rivers of tears with handkerchiefs.

Then Adrian fell into Oliver's shoulder, crying into it like a mess. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

He then blew into a hanky before offering it to Oliver, who just shook his head before looking at the snickering Nyssa, and then at Miguel.

'Now you know what I live with', Miguel mouthed to him.

"And do you swear," Odin boomed. "Even as the worlds crumble and the stars fade away, to love this woman from this day, to your last day?"

"I swear!" Thor shouted as Thunder boomed.

Odin smiled, his son happier than he ever saw him.

Then, the old King of Asgard, moved his eye from his son to his intended. Kara's eyes widen when she noticed his gaze.

"Kara Zor-El, of the House of El, Daughter of Krypton. Do you swear, to accept my son, for all his faults and pigheadedness?"

Kara and Thor chuckled, as the latter finally let a tear fall.

She looked him, the man, her man, and remembered the good times. The bad times. Every moment in her life with him, he changed her for the better, she's a better hero because of him, a better person.

There's only one way she could think to thank him.

"I swear."

"Do you swear, on the darkest day, to be the Light of his life?"

"I swear."

Opposite the Warriors Three on the other side of the steps, Kara's tears started flowing down her cheeks on seeing some people.

Her mother, Alura. Her father, Zor. And aunt Astra.

"And do you swear, whatever trials you face, whatever crisis that may come, you shall offer your heart and soul to Thor Odinson, and love him from this day, to your last day?"

"I swear!" Kara shouted in an equal tone to Thor, wrapping her arm around him.

Odin beckoned with his free hand for them to approach. With a shared look, they entwined their hands moved together.

With each step, Thor and Kara got more emotional. Thor gave each of his friends a tearful smile, as did Kara when he looked to her family.

They finally stood before Odin, a step below his throne.

The Allfather, leaving Gungnir to stand by itself, laid a hand on his sons shoulder, though he knew he wasn't truly alive, Thor felt his father's warmth.

"It was never about becoming a great king, but by being a good man. I have never been more proud, my son."

Thor laid his hand over his father's, and felt his skin, bringing another tear to his eye. Then, moving his eye to Kara, Odin laid his other hand on her shoulder.

"A mighty God, he may be, but I see an even mightier woman before me. Thank you, for helping my son be a better man then I could have ever hoped to be."

Too emotional to speak, Kara gave a teary nod.

Laying his hands over the couples entwined pair, Odin spoke with his voice echoing across the realms.

"In the name of my father, and his father before! I, Odin Allfather, do hereby declare Thor Odinson and Kara Zor-El, as husband and wife!"

Without another word, Thor and Kara kissed.

Across the Realms, thunderous applause louder than any storm conjured by any god boomed through the stars.

The loudest coming from the friends and family of Thor and Kara.

Odin looked to Frigga, his beloved, and Balder, his youngest son.

They met his gaze as the old Skyfather gave them one final smile before raising Gungnir and slammed it down.

The spirits of the deceased became golden glowing dust and ascended into the sky, returning to the afterlife.

Odin bequeathed Thor and his new wife one final smile, before he too dissipated into to dust.

Thor and Kara watched them go, before meeting each other's eyes and once again kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it.
> 
> I would like to thank my very good friend Brainstorm Sorcerer for the wedding scene, which he provided me with a long time ago. Thanks so much for it, pal.
> 
> And with this, this series finally comes to an end. I had begun it last year in July, and the first story was surprisingly a hit. I had never expected it to get as much attention as it did, but I was happy it was that good.
> 
> And then I rewatched Smallville and added it to the second story, which in my opinion, is the best in this series, only in my opinion.
> 
> I originally intended to end it with the second one and leave it open ended so I could always come back to this series if I intended, but the idea of Adrian and Savitar being beaten like chumps didn't leave me, so the third story came too, and after getting a good idea for Crisis on Earth-X by Brainstorm Sorcerer, couldn't resist deciding to do a totally different version of it which was different from the actual crossover and all other adaptations of it, and thus, this final part was born.
> 
> And now, with this, I hope I have ended this series in a satisfying way, and I hope everyone enjoyed each and every story here a lot.
> 
> So thanks a lot to everyone who read, favorited, followed or reviewed this story or the entire series, and supported me while I wrote it all, you are all appreciated by me.
> 
> With that, adios to this series.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
